Bloody Sword Transfusion
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It's time to get Amethyst back. Will our heros be able to do it. And even if they can how are they ever going to defeat Doom before he unleases the ultamate power to conquar the univers. There is no turning back this time it's either kill or be killed.
1. One Little Drop of Hope

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty first story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree and The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, and End of the Year Sleep Over, and Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Bloody Poision Pineapple, and Heart and Arrors. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here I just own all of the newest characters in here. EnjoySetting 1 The Castle

Our heroes were at the castle dressing their wounds. Julie was patching up Zim's side and he was struggling.

-Julie- Zim hold still.

-Zim- What does it matter Julie we lost?

-Julie- Zim stop talking I don't want you to bleed to death.

-Zim- Well I don't care I deserve it. This is all my fault and... Ow! (He said as Julie finished her patched job and squeezed too hard,)

-Julie- Sorry, but your done.

-Zim- You're right Julie we're all done. We failed. Let's just face it we never had a chance we're scum.

-Julie- OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY ZIM! (She said as she slapped him.)

-Zim- Why thank you Julie that is all I deserve. (He said with tears in his eyes.)

-Random Music-**Story of a heart in need  
Playin' on my T.V. screen  
Will I sit back and watch it fade?  
There's gotta be a better way.**

**Love is more than what you feel**  
**Love is action, love is real**  
**Break your silence, turn the key**  
**And be the change you wanna see.**

**So get ready, come on everybody**  
**Are you ready to:**

**-**Julie- No you don't Zim. (She said as she hugged him and they both continued to cry.) Please don't give up I know we will find away to bring Amethyst back.

**-**Random Music-** Stand, for what you believe in  
Stand, for all that is right  
Stand, when it's dark all around you  
You can be that shining light.  
Stand, when troubles come calling  
Your gonna be alright  
Stand, just reach deep inside you  
And be that shining light.  
Stand.**

-Zim- (He shoved Julie off of him.) HOW! You tell me how Julie. That's right you can't because it's impossible.

-Julie- No Zim it's not. And please you have never given up before. So don't give up now Amethyst is counting on you.

-Random Music-**I feel the earth shake, raise my voice  
I have my soul, I have a choice  
I feel it burning, I want more  
So what am I waiting for?**

**So get ready, come on everybody**  
**Are you ready to:**

-Dib- Julie is right Zim no matter how many times your stupid plans failed you never gave up. So don't start now, because where is the fun in that?

-Random Music- **Stand, for what you believe in  
Stand, for all that is right  
Stand, when it's dark all around you  
You can be that shining light.  
Stand, when troubles come calling  
Your gonna be alright  
Stand, just reach deep inside you  
And be that shining light.  
Stand.**

-Zim- First of all filthy human my plans were always genius just like me, and second of all Amethyst counted on the wrong person, because I am a nothing but a pathetic failure. I failed her don't you guys get it. I can't do anything right. Half of our team is gone. Doom is back. And worst of all Amethyst is gone forever. SO YOU TELL ME WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? NOTHING. (He said as he threw a rock.)

-Random Music-** Stand, for what you believe in  
Stand, for all that is right  
Stand, when it's dark all around you  
You can be that shining light.  
Stand, when troubles come calling  
Your gonna be alright  
Stand, just reach deep inside you  
And be that shining light.  
Stand.**

**Oh Stand**

**Stand, for what you believe in**  
**Stand, for all that is right**  
**Stand, when it's dark all around you**  
**You can be that shining light.**  
**Stand, when troubles come calling**  
**Your gonna be alright**  
**Stand, just reach deep inside you**  
**And be that shining light.**  
**Stand...**

**Stand, for what you believe in**  
**Stand, for all that is right**  
**Stand, when it's dark all around you**  
**You can be that shining light.**  
**Stand, when troubles come calling**  
**Your gonna be alright**  
**Stand, just reach deep inside you**  
**And be that shining light.**  
**Stand...**

-Shadow- Ow! (He said as he came out of the rubble.)

Dib- What the who are you?

-Will- It's Shadow see. (He said showing them the locket.)

-Julie- But how?

-Shadow- Where's Amethyst?

-Kierra- (She came out of the rubble too.) Isn't it obvious Shadow Doom got her?

-Zim- Kierra you're o.k.

-Kierra- More or less so where is everyone?

-Julie- Doom got them.

-Kierra- Oh this is just great first Doom possesses my master with that stupid dark crystal and now he takes...

-Julie- Wait say that again Kierra.

-Kierra- Now he takes...

-Julie- No the other thing.

-Kierra- Oh this is just great first Doom possesses my master with that stupid dark crystal...

-Julie- Yes I knew it. (She said as she began to look for something.)

-Zim- Julie what are you doing?

-Julie- Ah ha I knew they left the book behind Doom always greatly underestimated our race. (She said taking out the book that Silvia was reading before.)

-Zim- Wait a minute how can you read that?

-Julie- When you are a general you are supposed to know all languages. I just missed the Deamanata training O.K. Anyway according to this if this is the spell that Silvia used then I know how we can destroy him and bring Amethyst back.

-Zim and Shadow- What?

-Zim- Wait a minute how can we trust you and how were you brought back?

-Shadow- Well ah Amethyst kissed me.

-Zim- WHAT? (He said grabbing Shadow by the caller of his vest.)

-Shadow- Look in all fairness she did it to me and it was the only way.

-Julie- Zim we don't have time for this.

-Zim- (He dropped Shadow.) Whatever but he is not coming with us.

-Shadow- Oh yea I am. I want to help.

-Will- And his sister needs him.

-Shadow- Doom has my sister too?

-Will- Yes this is her's it fell off. (He said giving Shadow the locket.)

-Shadow- Oh Rachel. (He said running his hand down the picture.) Now you have to let me come.

-Zim- Alright fine you can come, but if when we find my daughter and you hurt her in anyway. I will make you wish you had never been born. You got it?

-Shadow- Yes sir.

-Julie- Alright now the only way to bring Amethyst back is to go see my younger brother.

-Tak- But, your brother was banished years ago for drinking and dealing with dark magic.

-Julie- Hey it was for the good of the Irken Empire and that drinking habit runs in my family. So there.

-Tak- Whatever how are we going to even get to him?

-Julie- Easy we'll call the Tallest and the Wisest, and have them send us the cornets and another ship and deactivate the security. (Julie and the others called the Tallest and the Wisest.) My Tallest My Wisest I...

-Wisest- Oh let me guess Doom is back.

-Julie- How did you know?

-Red- Because, he already destroyed Carnival.

-Purple- And we all had tickets to go their next week. WHY NO MORE DONUTS! WHY!

-Wisest- Get a hold of yourselves man.

-Julie- My Wisest I am sorry we failed, but we need you to send us another ship and the cornets to where our brother was banished to.

-Wisest- That is impossible. You know as well as I do Julie that a visit to see Dash is forbidden and also illogical. What if he is drunk again?

-Julie- Don't worry his wife Lilly will keep him in check. Please my Wisest as my sister you know our brother has the only thing we need to kill Doom and bring Amethyst back. She is the Scourge of the Universe now, and if we don't do something soon the universe will all be destroyed.

-Wisest- Fine this is your last chance Julie don't fail us this time. We are really all counting on you guys.

-Julie- Don't worry we won't fail you.

-Me- Well this chapter was really short, but I do know how to make it dramatic. So will Julie's plan work you will just have to see. Also look at my new drawings and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	2. The Plot Thickens

Yeah another new chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy!  
Setting 1 The Torture Room

Jess and Victoria were whipping Gretchen and Paige in the torture room, and Zack was holding Rachel making her watch her friend's torture. They were completely helpless, because each one of them had collars around their neck to get rid of their powers. Their screams echoed throughout the ship.

-Random Music- **Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under**

-Victoria- Finally something good happens from signing that stupid contract. (She said as she and her bother continued to whip.)

-Gretchen and Paige- AHH!

-Jess- I agree sis this is better than experimenting on stupid humans.

-Gretchen and Paige- AHH!

-Random Music- **Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom**

-Zack- (Rachel could not take seeing her friends getting hurt anymore. So she elbowed Zack hard and ran in front of Gretchen and Paige.) OW!

-Rachel- Leave them alone you Arachnid scum. You're just picking on them, because you're jealous that they have everything you ever wanted and... (Then she started to feel her neck being chocked. Poor Rachel she had forgotten that Alexes had Saphira in her hands and she was choking her. And since Saphira and Rachel are connected it was hurting her too.)

-Victoria- That's better. (She said as she pushed Rachel to the ground.) Remember you little Bitch just, because we can't kill you that does not mean we cannot make you experience here a hell in space. (Alexes continued to chock Saphira as Victoria whipped Rachel.)

-Random Music- **I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under**

-Gretchen- Victoria please stop I'm the one you love to beat up. So leave Rachel alone. (Victoria and Alexes stopped torturing Rachel and Victoria punched Gretchen to the floor.)

-Victoria- You're right Gretchen I do love torturing you. (She said as she began to whip Gretchen again.)

-Gretchen- AHH!

-Victoria- (She grabbed Gretchen by her hair.) But you know what I want to kill that stupid boyfriend of your's even more. (She said as she threw her back to the ground.) Oh well I guess you'll have to do. (She said as she started whipping poor Gretchen again and again.)

-Gretchen- AHH!

-Random Music- **Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

-Scourge- (She came into the room with Silvia and grabbed Victoria's hand before she could whip Gretchen again.) That's enough Victoria remember Doom does not want you killing his merchandise.

-Paige- Oh Amethyst thank goodness you... (At the very mention of that name Scourge punched Paige to the ground making her nose start to bleed in the process.)

-Random Music- **So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm**

-Scourge- Don't call me that. I'm The Scourge of the Universe the Amethyst you know is gone forever.

-Paige- You're wrong (She said on her hands and knees facing away from Scourge) she'll return and when she does she'll kill you. (She said looking her in the eyes.)

-Scourge- That's it give me that you idiot. (She grabbed the whip from Victoria and started whipping Paige.)

-Paige- AHH!

-Random Music- **So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under**

- Silvia- (She grabbed Scourge's arm to stop her before she killed Paige.) Scourge calm down remember we need them alive.

-Scourge- Don't tell me what to do. (She said glaring at Silvia.) Besides it was getting boring anyway. (She said dropping the whip. She was getting ready to leave then she stopped and said in Amethyst's voice.) Oh and by the way Paige I never liked you. (Saying that in Amethyst's voice completely crushed Paige. Her best friend just said she never liked her.)

-Random Music- **I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under**

-Silvia- She scares me sometimes. Anyway Zack you and Jess take Gretchen and Paige back to their cell. (Zack and Jess did as they were told and left with their prisoners.) And Victoria you help me with Rachel her uncle wants to see her.

-Victoria- Whatever. (She said as she and Silvia each grabbed one of Rachel's arms and took her to see Doom.)

Setting 2 The Interrogation Room

Rachel was put in one of those torture chairs that strain your arms and legs.

-Doom- Alright Rachel it is time for you to earn your keep. Now tell me the legend that your mother used to tell you the one about the ultimate power.

-Rachel- (She gasped it was forbidden to tell anyone you did not trust that leagued plus she hated her stupid uncle so she said.) No I'll never tell you anything you Bastard.

-Scourge- Maybe those stupid doggy ears of your's don't work so well my Master gave you an order and... (Just then Rachel spat in Scourge's eye.) That's it let me at her.

-Silvia- (She grabbed Scourge again.) No Scourge don't.

-Scourge- I told you not to tell me what to do.

-Doom- SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!

-Silvia- She started it.

-Scourge- (She glared at Silvia wanting to attack her, but didn't for now.)

-Doom- Scourge is right Rachel we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now talk.

-Rachel- Never.

-Doom- You're just like your stupid father.

-Rachel- My father was not stupid he was a great leader something you'll never be...

-Doom- (He grabbed Rachel's neck and dug his claws into her skin.) Your father is dead and soon you will be too if you don't start cooperating. (Just then Rachel bit Doom.) Fine I guess we'll have to do things the hard way. Silvia bring in the machine.

-Silvia- (She saluted and then left to go get a machine that looked like an ached shocker for an electric chair. She attached it to the chair and said.) This helmet is called the truthinator and...

-Scourge- That is the dumbest name I have ever heard might as well call it the Lame Machineinator.

-Silvia- Hey I came up with the name.

-Scourge- That explains so much.

-Doom- SCOURGE SILVIA I TOLD YOU TWO TO SHUT UP! And that is not the machines name or the point. The point is that it will make you tell us anything but unfortunately for you it will shock you very painfully first. Hahaha! (He laughed as Scourge pushed the button to activate the machine and as Rachel got very badly shocked.) NOW TELL ME THE LEGEND!

-Rachel- Come present us with Good and Evil.  
Our location is not known to all.  
A great power will be yours to keep.  
But if Slade Blood gets in your way  
You will lose and the universe will be saved. (She said and then she fainted from the pain.)

-Scourge- What in the Universe does that mean? I think she's lying maybe we should shock her again. (She said as she prepared to push the button again.)

-Silvia- (She grabbed the remote from Scourge.) No way my machine is flawless and the last thing we need is for you to get all button happy.

-Scourge- Hey that's mine. (She said as she attacked Silvia for the remote. The two of them began to struggle. Eventually they fought all the way out of the room. They did not even notice that none of them even had the remote anymore.)

-Wrath- (He closed the door behind them.) It's so hard to get good help these days isn't it Master.

-Doom- (He sat down in his chair and said.) Tell me about it. Wait help... That's it. Wrath set a course for Creaturevill. It's time to visit an old partner of mine.

-Wrath- Right away Master.

-Doom- Oh and don't forget to take Rachel back to her cell and give her 20 lashes while you're at it.

-Wrath- With pleasure. (He said as he took Rachel back to the torture room.)

-Doom- Everything is going according to plan.

-Me- Man what does Doom have in mind only I know. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry it took a while to get this up, but I had work and two dates in a row to worry about. Anyway until next time look at my stuff on deviantart, review, and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	3. Meloncoly Hope

-Me- Yeah another chapter sorry it took me so long, but like all great writers I got distracted with evil writer's block. AHH! Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or the songs in here. That's right there are two songs in here. Sorry but it's like my idol Chris McClain always says "This is a Reprive so deal." LOL Anyway Enjoy.

Setting 1 The Cell

Gretchen and Paige were in their cell when all of a sudden the door was opened.

-Wrath- Now get in there and stay in there. (He said as he through Saphira and Rachel into the cell. Luckily for them Gretchen and Paige caught them before they hit the ground.)

-Gretchen- Huh Rachel Saphira you monster what did you do to them?

-Wrath- Less then they deserved. Hahahaha! (He said as he locked the cell door and left.)

-Gretchen- Rachel are you alright?

-Rachel- (She started to walk.) Of course I'm o.k. I... (Then from out of nowhere she fainted.)

-Gretchen- Rachel Rachel... Oh no Paige go get the stuff. (They had no time to lose because Rachel and Saphira's backs were covered in blood.)

Setting 2 Matrixdeamanata

Our heroes space ship had finally arrived. It was not as cool as the first ship, but it could pilot itself to Matrixdeamanata. And now they were about to leave to go find Julie's brother.

-Julie- Well here's our ride. Thank you all for your help. We destroyed all of Doom's equipment. So your planet will now start running like normal again and...

-Zim- Yes yes that's enough thanking the stupid dragons now come on you guys let's get going. (He said as he pushed nearly everybody on to the ship.)

-Dib- (At the sight of Zim being well Zim Dib shook his head in embarrassment. Then he walked over to Drago and the other dragons.) Hey Drago I would like to thank you and your people for everything you did for us.

-Drago- Oh there's no need for that I mean after all it was your speech that made us come in the first place. B... I mean...

-Zim- Dib stink come on. (He yelled from inside the ship.)

-Dib- I'm coming. Sorry for all the people you lost.

-Drago- Don't worry about it thanks to you they died with dignity and...

-Zim- Dib if you don't hurry up we're leaving without you. (He said honking the horn.)

-Drago- So you're really going with him?

-Dib- I have to because this time Doom took my girlfriend and I will never give up on her.

-Drago- Speaking of that... (From out of no were Thistle ran up and pounced on Dib and started licking him.)

-Dib- Thistle hahaha... what's going on... stop it. (He said finally grabbing Thistle and stopping him from tickling him.)

-Drago- Thistle says he wants to live with you from now on. My wife and I will miss him, but we feel it is high time he made his own decisions. Just promise me that you'll take good care of him.

-Dib- Of course I will. In fact I used to have a puppy and my dad never notices anything paranormal I have right now so...

-Zim- Come on Dib...

-Tak- Oh that's it I'll go get him anything to make you shut up. (She said she came out of the ship and grabbed the collar of Dib's jacket and started dragging him to the ship.)

-Dib- Hey Tak let go. Wait what does he eat? (Just then Tak shut the door.) We'll keep in touch. (And they left.)

-Dragon 1- The fate of the inter universe is in their hands? We're all doomed.

-Drago- No I don't believe that I bet they all have a higher purpose and can rise to the challenge especially that one. Come on let's go home. (He said and then he and the rest of the dragons went back to their nest.)

Setting 3 The ship

Tak was driving in the main control room and everybody was crowded around her. This can't be good.

-Dib- Come on Tak can't you make this piece of junk go any faster?

-Tak- We wouldn't have to go so fast if someone hadn't held us up and this is an advanced piece of Irken equipment not a piece of junk. And even at top speed it is going to take a while to get to Banismentia.

-Will- Well you could at least try to go faster.

-Zim- Yah I'm starting to agree with the big headed humanoid and the dork.

-Dib- Hey my head's not big.

-Will- And I'm not a dork.

-Zim- Whatever I bet it's your driving.

-Tak- My driving?

-Zim- Yah you heard me. So let a real genius get behind the controls. (He said as he shoved Tak out of the way and was about to push a button.)

-Tak- No Zim not that... (But it was too late Zim pushed the super speed button and everybody was pushed back to the wall thanks to the massive speed.)

-Everybody- AHH!

-Gir- WEEE-AHH-WEEE-AHH!WEEE-AHH-WEEE-AHH!-AHH-WEEE-AHH!

-Everybody- Shut up Gir.

-Julie- If I can just get to the (She said as she started to try and make it to the super speed off button that was beside her. She pushed it and then everybody fell to the ground.)

-Zim- (As he got up Tak punched him) Hey!

-Tak- Idiot I told you not to push that button and what do you do you push it. Now you have probably blow us off course. That button was only supposed to be used in the case of an emergency.

-Zim- It was an emergency your driving stunk like doocky.

-Tak- Oh that is it. (She tackled Zim and they started fighting.)

-Will and Dib- Oh no not this again.

-Will- How many are they up to?

-Dib- I don't know I lost count at 50. (They said as they continued to watch.)

-Will- Hey we're Shadow? (Will said as he headed towards the back to go find Shadow.)

Setting 4 The observation room

Shadow was in the observation room which is like this room where you can look at space and since it was at the very back of the ship and a safe guard room it was not affected by the sudden change in speed. Otherwise the glass might break and that would be the end of our heroes. Anyway Shadow was holding his sister's locket and looking at the picture inside.

-Shadow- Oh Rachel it's been years I wonder if...

-Will- (He walked in and said.) Hey Shadow.

-Shadow- Ahh... (He said as he dropped the necklace and transformed his hand into a sword thinking it was an enemy. He almost hurt Will but when he saw who it was he said.) Oh it's just you don't sneak up on me like that it's a good way to lose your head.

-Will- (He gulped.) I'll remember that. (He said as Shadow made his hand go back to normal and turned away from Will. Will noticed the locket on the floor and picked it up.) Here Shadow you dropped this.

-Shadow- (He turned and snatched if from Will's hands.) Thanks ahh...

-Will- Will Hethcoat.

-Shadow- Right. (He said as he went back to looking at the starts.)

-Will- So what's wrong Shadow. (He said as he sat on the railing.)

-Random Music- **Sound the bugle now... play it just for me  
As the seasons change... remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on...I can't even start  
I've got nothing left... just an empty heart.**

-Shadow- Nothing I was just thinking.

-Will- About Amethyst?

-Shadow- Yah I mean how does Julie plan on getting her back?

-Will- I don't know. She hasn't told anybody her plan not even Zim. But as long as it work's I'm sure we'll all be just fine.

-Shadow- I don't know.

-Random Music- **I'm a soldier... wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me... lead me away  
Or leave me lying here**

**-**Shadow- If we do get Amethyst back I don't want to lose her again. And also... It's nothing...

-Will- No tell me we're friends and in this together so if you have a problem you should tell me.

-Shadow- Fine it's my sister.

-Will- Oh Shadow don't worry about Rachel. I mean she's strong brave, courageous, beautiful and...

-Shadow- yah... (He said still sounding a little down.)

-Random Music- **Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere  
Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down and decide not to go on**

-Will- Oh I'm sorry did I say something wrong?

-Shadow- No that's just how dad always saw her and she idealized him and I... I... I killed him. I killed everybody. Oh Will does Rachel hate me?

-Will- Hate you? Shadow Rachel has been trying to save you this whole time.

-Shadow- Really, but I helped Doom.

-Random Music- **Then from on high, somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls,  
"Remember who you are... if you lose yourself,  
Your courage soon will follow,  
So be strong tonight... remember who you are"**

-Will- So Shadow take it from me no matter what your sister will always love you, because you're her little brother, and besides if she blames anybody for what happened it's herself.

-Shadow- But she did nothing wrong.

-Will- Shadow she told me about the fight the two of you had.

-Shadow- What... Oh that fight... The one right before I got captured by my stupid Uncle.

-Will- Yep.

-Shadow- Well that's stupid. I mean I'm the idiot that over reached and ran away. So she should not blame herself.

-Will- Well maybe you should tell her that in a different way probably.

-Shadow- You're right and I will.

-Random Music- **Yeah, your a soldier now,  
Fighting in a battle,  
To be free once more.  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for**

-Shadow- (He was about to leave to see if they were there yet then it hit him.) Hey wait a minute Will how is it that you know so much about me and my sister?

-Will- Well I ahh...

-Shadow- Will who are you really?

-Will- Well I'm your sister's um… boyfriend.

-Shadow- WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

-Will- Well it's a long and complicated story.

-Shadow- Then make it short. (Will started to tell Shadow the story that we all know all too well.)

3 hour's later.

Setting 5 The Cell

Gretchen and Paige were in their cell attending to Rachel who was laid out on the ground with Saphira by her side. They had already put a lot of bandages that they had hidden from the enemy on her and Saphira's wounds and now they just had to wait and hope that Rachel and Saphira would wake up.

-Rachel- (She finally woke up.)

-Gretchen- Paige she's awake.

-Rachel- Hey guys.

-Paige- Oh Rachel thank goodness you're awake.

-Rachel- Where's Saphira?

-Saphira- I'm right here Master. (She said awaking to the sound of her master's voice.)

-Rachel- (She petted little Saphira a little making sure not to hurt her back which was covered in bandages.) I'm glad you're alright. How long have we been out?

-Gretchen- 3 Hours.

-Rachel- 3 Hours. (She said as she was about to try and get up.)

-Gretchen- No wait Rachel don't try and get up you'll only open up those wounds again.

-Rachel- Wounds? (She looked at her arms they had bandages wrapped around them and she could see the ends of the ones on her back.) Oh yah that creep Wrath whipped me 20 times for being difficult. If only I could transform then my wounds would heal in no time at all and... Oh well so are any of the quick healing bandages that Julie gave you guys left?

-Gretchen- No we already used them all.

-Rachel- Great now what are we going to do?

-Gretchen- What do you mean we're going to stick together.

-Rachel- No we're going to die.

-Paige and Gretchen- What do you mean?

-Rachel- Don't you guys get it my stupid uncle is going to kill us.

-Gretchen- What, but you said he needed something from us.

-Rachel- Yah and it was the legend of the key to the ultimate power and I told him it. I didn't mean to they tricked me with that dumb machine and now we're all going to die. I didn't even get to see if Shadow was alright. (She started to cry a little thinking about the past, Will, and her family.)

-Random Music-**I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind **

**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye**

-Rachel- I betrayed my race by telling him that legend we're only supposed to tell it to people we trust. My dad would be ashamed of me if he knew, because soon Doom will probably destroy the whole universe and it's all my fault.

-Paige- No stop it Rachel it can't be true. (She said as she started to cry too.) I don't want to die here. I want my Mommy and Daddy even if they always ignored me. I want to see my little sister again. I wanna go home.

-Random Music- **I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm waisting my time  
And I don't mind**

-Gretchen- Calm down Paige you came on this mission to save Amethyst and you're humanity.

-Paige- Yah and I failed miserably at it and now Amethyst is dead.

-Random Music- **I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget**

-Gretchen- But, you said she'd be back.

-Paige- I don't know what to think anymore.

-Gretchen- (She had had enough of watching her friends cry so she said.) O.k. that's it look you guys I know things seem hopeless right now, but you're forgetting that the boys are on their way to save us right now and they will never give up on us. So we should not give up on them. Crying never solves anything. I'm sure if we stick together everything will turn out alright. Amethyst will be back I just know it, and the boy's will save us.

-Random Music- **Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say**

-Gretchen- Now come on are you two gonna let some idiot power hungry jerks get you down.

-Rachel- Never my uncle is not gonna win this fight.

-Gretchen- That's the spirit Rachel.

-Rachel- Thanks Gretchen.

-Paige- Yah you're right Gretchen we came this far and why should we let the boys do all the work Rachel why don't you tell us this legend. I'm sure with our three smart brains we can figure it out.

-Rachel- Sure.

"Come present us with Good and Evil.

Our location is not known to all.

A great power will be yours to keep.

But if Slade Blood gets in your way

You will lose and the universe will be saved.

-Paige- Wow I have a 4.0 grade point average and a photographic memory and I can't figure it out.

-Gretchen- (She looked at her hand thinking about the legend then it hit her.) Hey I think I know. (She took off her gloved and showed them the mark on her hand that was now about half black.) Look at this Doom Mark on my hand. I mean it's pure evil and yet I'm not so maybe that's all he needs to unlock this ultimate power.

-Rachel- Hmm it seems too simple for my dumb uncle, but it might explain why he took me and you but why Paige?

-Paige- Hey whatever that sleaze bag has in store for me we'll be ready for him right.

-Gretchen and Rachel- Right.

-Paige- Good now let's get some sleep. (They closed their eyes and tried to get to sleep. They were all still a little scared, but they had more confidence this time.)

-Gretchen- Come on guys we're counting on you. (She said as she fell asleep.)

-Random Music- **You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Oooh  
Goodbye**

Setting 6 Back in the Observation Room

-Shadow- Oh so that's what's going on here. I can see why my sister would fall for someone like you. She always had a thing for sensitive nerdy guys. Of course none of them ever tried all the stuff you did and survived.

-Will- Ah thanks I think.

-Shadow- So does it hurt having the Doom Mark on your hand.

-Will- Sometimes, but what hurts even more is not knowing what Doom is doing to my little sister. I mean of course I'm worried about Rachel and Gretchen, but Paige and I have never been far apart and if anything happens to her...

-Dib- Nothing will, because we're going to save them before it's too late.

-Will- Ah... Oh Dib it's you so who won the fight?

-Dib- Nobody Julie stopped it a long time ago.

-Will- I called it.

-Dib- Yah well come on you guys Julie says were finally here.

-Shadow- Wait what fight? (Shadow said as he ran after Will and Dib who were leaving him behind.)

-Me- Will the boys get to the girls in time, is Gretchen right about Doom's plan, will Amethyst ever return, and what is Julie's brother like all theses and more questions will be answered in the next all new chapter of Bloody Sword Transfusion until then look at my new drawings, review, and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	4. Bubble Fiasco

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy and review!

Setting 1 In the Ship

Our heroes were still on the ship. They were looking at the planet Banshmentia. Hopefully all their prayers will be answered there.

-Julie- Well here we are.

-Will- That's Banshmentia it's huge. It's bigger then Jupiter. Are you sure the air is breathable?

-Zim- Of course it's breathable stupid human. Now come on Tak land this dumb thing already that is if you can.

-Tak- Of course I can. Can you stand to be smart for one minute?

-Zim- Hey... (He said wanting to attack Tak again, but Julie got in his way.)

-Julie- Tak, Zim that's enough don't make me have to separate you two again and besides we can't land yet because... (Just then the communicator TV on the ship came out of the ceiling and turned on to reveal an Irken guard on the screen.)

-Tie- Attention unidentified spaceship state your business here or be blown up on sight.

-Will- Wait there's no need for that...

-Julie- Shh... Will (She saluted.) Sergeant Julie at your service my party and I have come to see my brother Dash and his wife Lilly. I have a permit from the Wisest right here. (She said as she slipped the permit into a fax slot on the control panel. When Tie got the permit he examined it and licked it.)

-Will- Ahh was licking the permit really necessary?

-Tie- Yes. (He said continuing to lick the paper.) Alright you can go, but under no circumstances are you allowed to take the banshees off the planet. Here are the keys. (He said as he teleported some keys to their ship.) Keep your visits short and brief.

-Will- Technically short and brief mean the same thing.

-Tie- You know I could still destroy you all.

-Julie- No don't worry I'll watch the human.

-Tie- See that you do. Enjoy your stay. (He cut the transmission and our heroes landed their ship.)

Setting 2 Banshmentia

Banshmentia was like a big insane asylum planet. There were places were the guards lived, a mail room, food storage, and rooms for each banished person. Our heroes were walking through this area that looked like a hallway in a hotel. Each door had a window and a number on it.

-Will- So Tak what kind of place is this?

-Tak- It's where banished Irkens, Utopians, or other creatures are sent who didn't do something as stupid as say almost destroying their home planet with a giant robot.

-Zim- What kind of an idiot would do that?

-Tak- (She hit her head in frustration.)

-Will- Hmm sounds like an insane asylum to me.

-Zim- Hey Dib stink I guess that means that you feel right at home here right. Hahaha!

-Dib- Haha very funny Zim especially since you belong here more than me.

-Zim- Hahah... Hey! (Zim wanted to attack Dib, but then Gir ran over him to try and get to a window.)

-Gir- Uww look at all the pretty widows. Peek-a-boo (He said as he peeked in one of the windows. The person in the door screamed and claws tried to get at Gir.) AHH! (He jumped away just in time.) Fun! Peek-a-boo! (He did again and again to three more windows before Mimi grabbed him.) Look Mimi they gave me a flower. (He said giving Mimi the flower.)

-Mimi- Ah that's nice Gir, but do you think for once you could not be a total IDIOT!

-Gir- O.k. tag you're it. (He said as he licked Mimi and then ran off.) WEE!

-Mimi- Uww (She said as she rubbed the slobber off of her face.) I don't know why I bother.

-Kierra- Come on Mimi and Mini Moose we'd better go get Gir before he hurt's himself or someone else.

-Mimi- Oh fine. (She said as she, Kierra, and Mini Moose followed Gir down the other hall way.)

-Will- So Julie what exactly is your brother like?

-Julie- Well I haven't seen him in years, but he's very smart in fact he used to be one of our top ranking scientists.

-Will- Cool sounds like me and him will get along great.

-Shadow- Oh great another nerd.

-Julie- Well personally I hope you all like him. (She stopped at the door in front of her.) Well here we are.

-Gir- Wee! (He ran right over Julie and grabbed the key from her.) I wants to open the door. (He opened the door.)

-Julie- No Gir. (Gir opened the door and everybody looked in the room. It looked like a first class giant hotel room.)

-Everybody- Wow...

-Shadow- (He and everybody else started walking into the room.) This place is huge maybe I should betray the Irken Empire.

-Zim- I knew it. I knew we could not trust you.

-Shadow- Chill dude I was being sarcastic.

-Zim- Oh well I'm still watching you. (He said giving Shadow a really weird look.)

-Shadow- O.k.

-Will- I agree with Shadow. Julie it doesn't seem like your brother and his wife got that bad of a punishment.

-Julie- Well my sister is the Wisest and she pulled some strings for our brother and Lilly they still can't leave the planet or else they'll explode.

-Zim- Oh who cares about that. Let's just find the idiot already. (Everybody began to search for Dash.)

-Will- Wow look at all these books. (He said as she noticed the giant bookshelf.) It would take me a whole year to read all these books.

-Dib- Probably more considering the fact that they're all in a different language. (He said looking at the title.)

-Gir- Uww pretty books. (He said as he grabbed some books and started throwing them over his head.)

-Shadow- (He almost got hit with one of the books, but he ducked just in time.) Hey watch it.

-Will- Oh don't worry Shadow just remember a book never hurt nobody. (He said just as Gir through another book over his head and hit Will.) Ow.

-Shadow- What was that you were just saying?

-Will- Alright Gir that's enough. (He grabbed Gir.)

-Gir- No one more book. (He said as he grabbed another book and then the bookshelf turned open and a weird looking Utopian danced out of the room behind the bookshelf. He had a white lab coat on, an orange shirt with an Irken symbol in the middle, black gloves, shoes, and pants. His clips where pink and he had a pink eye and an eye patch. He was holding a glass of something in his hands.)

-Utopian- (Hey started sing and with every word pink bubbles came out of his mouth.) **Bubbles Bubbles Udale's and Bubbles with Bubbles **

**Glasses refillable and slop up each syllable with Bubbles Bubbles **

**Billions and Billions of Bubbles Hick **

-Shadow- Who the heck are you?

-Utopian- Uww a Deamanata nice wings. (He said touching Shadow's wings.)

-Shadow- Hey lay off the wings weirdo. (He said as he smacked his hand.)

-Utopian- **When life is bubble the whole world is lovable and durable and beautiful with bubbles Hick Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles Udale's of bubbles with bubbles**

-Shadow- (He wanted to silence this idiot for good, but Dib grabbed his hand.)

-Dib- Wait Shadow he could be...

-Utopian- And a defective big headed Arachnid hick. **Bubbles hi-up see throw and purpable and lovely and burpalbe Oh bubbles **

**Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles**

-Dib- On second thought kill him.

-Shadow- My pleasure.

-Julie- Wait that's my brother.

-Dash- **Billions and Billions of Bubbles Bubbles**

**Lifes toodefrutiful and pretty and beautiful with bubbles **

-Dib- What?

-Shadow- So let me get this straight this weirdo is going to bring Amethyst back?

-Dash- **Gar-so Gra-so one more subu-play **

**Gar-so Gar-so we're living today**

**Salute Salute don't fool with a thirst**

-Dib- This is insane.

-Julie- No he's just drunk again. Dash where's Lilly? (Dash grabbed his sister's hand and started dancing with her.)

-Dash- **Otherwise the bubbles will burst **Hi pretty lady hick would you like a drink?

-Julie- No keep that stuff away from me. (She knocked the bottle out of his hands and it went into Gir's mouth. He drank it and then exploded and then came back together and started flying all over the place.)

-Gir- WEE! I LOVE BUBBLES! **Bubbles Bubbles Udale's and bubbles with bubbles **

**When you are miserable just drink something fizzible with bubbles **

-Mimi- Gir come down from there. (Gir flew into one of the closest and then came out in a can can dress and started doing the can can.)

-Gir- **Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles **

**Billions and Billions of Bubbles **

**Hearts are refusable and sociable and durable with bubbles **

-Kierra- O.k. I think Gir just scared me for life.

-Mimi- Me too.

-Minimoose- Meep.

-Gir- WEE! (He flew into a button that released an insane cleaning robot.)

-Robot- Must clean up must clean up. (She started cleaning Shadow with a mop instead of the house.)

-Shadow- (He grabbed the mop.) Hey do I look dirty? (The robot continued to clean Shadow then Thistle blew fire on the robot and the robot started chasing Thistle.)

-Robot- Must Clean Must Clean!

-Dib- Hey you leave him alone. (He said chasing the robot then the robot started to chase him.) AHH!

-Dash and Gir- **Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles **

**Udale's of bubbles with bubbles **(They sang side by side both with bear in their hands. Then the robot bumped into them and the bear went flying.)

-Julie- Alright this has gone on long enough... (She said and then the bear went into her mouth.)

**Bubble are carousals that swing you on carousals with bubbles **

**Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles **

-Zim- Ah Julie what's wrong with you?

-Julie- (She grabbed Zim and started to dance the tango with him.) Hello handsome let's dance.

-Zim- What no RELEASE ZIM! (He said as Julie spun him out of control into the bookshelf and books fell all over him.) Books can hurt people! (He said right before he fainted.)

-Julie, Dash, and Gir- **Billions and Billions of Bubbles **

**Wishes are wish able the whole world is fish able and durable and beautiful with bubbles**

-Lilly- (Just then she walked into the room with some food in her hands. She had on a white nurse's outfit and she had purple eyes.) WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

-Dash- One more time. Hick.

-Lilly- Oh great. (She said as she realized that her idiot husband was drunk again. She loaded a pee shooter with three shots and shot Gir, Dash, and Julie with it. Right away they fell asleep and become sober. Of course the shot made Gir sleep for a long time since he is pretty much always insane. As for Julie and Dash they woke up after only a couple second.)

-Julie- Oh my head what happened. (She said rubbing her head?)

-Zim- (He came out from under the books looking really mad.) JULIE! You threw me into those books.

-Julie- I did? Oh I'm sorry Zim, but...

-Lilly- Julie what are you and your... ah friends doing here and hey that's my dress. (She said as she took the dress off of Gir who still remained asleep.)

-Dash- Oh my head.

-Lilly- And you Dash you idiot Utopian you were drinking again. (She said throwing the dress to the floor and pointing at Dash.) How many times do I have to tell you NOT TO DRINK!

-Dash- But Lilly it was an accident the mail man got our mail mixed up again and I was throwing the beer away when our cleaning robot ran into me and one of the bottles went into my mouth and then everything went bubbly.

-Lilly- Hmm a likely story.

-Dash- But, it's true I told you that robot needed fixing.

-Lilly- Maybe our marriage needs fixing.

-Dash- No honey don't say that here look at what I made you. (He said as he gave her a eautiful glowing ring.)

-Lilly- Oh Dash it's beautiful. So this is what you have been working on for the past couple days.

-Dash- Yep sorry about the... (Before he had a chance to finish his statement Lilly kissed him.)

-Lilly- It's o.k.

-Julie- Ah-him Dash.

-Dash- Julie what are you doing here?

-Zim- We need you to bring my daughter back to life.

-Lilly- (She and Dash looked at each other.) Wow would you look at the time. Come on you guys it's dinner time I'll have the robot chef cook us all something wonderful. (She said as she started pushing everybody into the dining room.)

-Zim- But hey...

-Dash- (He grabbed Julie by the collar of her uniform.) Come on sis we need to talk. (Dash pulled her into the room behind the bookshelf.)

Setting 4 Dash's Study

-Dash- Julie what is a matter with you? Don't you know how dangerous bring someone back from the dead is.

-Julie- Of course I do. I was there when you discovered the method...

-Dash- And you were also the one who got me and Lilly banished by making us perform that spell on...

-Julie- I know I'm sorry Dash I...

-Dash- I know I know sis I have already forgiven you for that. I just wish you would tell your friends about the side effects of this spell before you make me cast it again.

-Julie- I can't not yet. Please Dash Doom is back...

-Dash- I know I had a vision last night that he would return and take our princess' life.

-Julie- Then you know why you have to bring her back. (She said as she gave Dash a fragment of the crystal Doom had used on Amethyst she had taken it from his castle.) Please Dash I just want Zim to be happy again.

-Dash- Fine I get it Julie. I mean after all he does look and remind me a lot of him.

-Julie- Yah. (She said in a sad way.)

Setting 5 The Dining Room

Everybody was done eating and it was time for the magic to begin.

-Dash- O.k. now that everybody has finished eating I will begin the spell. (He said as another robot came and took every bodies plates.) Lilly (He said as Lilly left and then came back with some chemicals, a bowl, a bird in a cage, and a knife. She put all of this stuff on the table and Dash began.) Forces of good and evil I summon you bring back she who was taken from us. (As he said that he began to mix all kinds of chemicals. Then he drank the mixture and spat it into the bowl. The mixture started to glow bright red.) Bring her back so we may destroy our enemies. (He said as he killed the bird and threw the remains into the bowl and right when he did that the mixture set on fire and a rainbow smoke butterfly flew out of the bowl and through the wall.) Zim give me your hand. (Zim gave Dash his hand and Dash poked his finger with the knife.)

-Zim- Ow hey!

-Dash- Oh quit being such a smeet and write down your daughter's name in your blood on the table.

-Zim- Whatever. (He wrote down Amethyst name.)

-Dash- Um Um (He said as he poured the mixture over the name.) And now with the breaking of this crystal I beseech the bring Amethyst back to life. (He broke the crystal and then the spell and all the ingredient exploded there was smoke everywhere and then the smoke cleared.) Well that's it.

-Zim- What where is she?

-Dash- On Crystalvillia.

-Zim- But, that's half way across the galaxy.

-Dash- Hey I don't make the spells I just cast them and if I were you I'd start running back to my ship, because the worphole to Crystalvillia closes in 15 minutes.

-Shadow- What?

-Zim- You idiot.

-Julie- Zim come on. Dash is right. (They all started running out the door.)

-Dash- Julie wait. (He said as he threw Julie something.)

-Julie- Thanks Dash. (They all ran out the door.)

Setting 6 Back on the Ship

Everybody was strapped in and they were about to drive their ship into the worphole.

-Will- So what's being in a worphole like?

-Dib- Yah I mean we're not gonna end up in the Room with a Moose dimension are we?

-Julie- Of course not that is at the end of a wormhole. A worphole is like a quick way to get across the galaxy really really fast. It goes up and down left and right and upside down.

-Dib- So it's like a rollercoaster.

-Will- I hate rollercoasters.

-Tak- Well you're going to have to deal with it, because there it is.

-Will- NO MOMMY I DON'T WANT TO RIDE! (But it was too late they went into the worphole.) AHH! I'M GONNA DIE. I'M GOING TO THROW UP AND THEN I'M GOING TO DIE. MOMMY! AHH!

-Dib- Will calm down.

-Will- I AM CALM! (He said as he breathed in and out into a bag.)

-Dib- O.k.

-Will- (He continued to breath so fast that he popped his bag and woke Gir up.)

-Gir- WEE PRETTY LIGHTS!

-Mimi- WHY WILLL!

-Everybody- AHH! (Finally they came out of the worphole and Dib flung at the window.)

-Julie- I told you to put on your seatbelt.

-Dib- I did it came loose. (He said as he fell to the ground and fainted.)

-Zim- Pay back (He whispered.)

-Shadow- That was so cool.

-Will- You have got to be kidding. (He said as he threw up into another bag.)

-Shadow- You humans are discussing.

-Will- What I said I was going to throw up.

-Zim- Whatever let's just land this stupid thing. (He said as he hit a button that made the ship land perfectly)

-Tak- Wow I don't believe it he actually pushed the right button for once.

-Zim- (He shoved Tak out of the way.) Come on you guys we have to go find Amethyst. (He ran out the door.)

-Tak- Hey. (Julie ran into Tak after Zim which made Tak fall on top of Dib.)

-Julie- Wait up Zim.

-Will- Ah are you two o.k. (He said as he and Shadow tried to help them up.)

-Tak- (She got up without anybody's help and stormed out the door.) Whatever.

-Dib- (He grabbed Will's and Shadow's hands) Thanks you guys.

-Shadow- Sure now come on you guys let's hurry.

-Me- They all ran off the ship. Will they find Amethyst, what secrets is Julie keeping from the others, what did Dash give her, who did Dash bring back the first time, what went wrong, and will our heroes ever destroy Doom find out next time. Until then look at my new drawings and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	5. Sick Murder

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 Creaturevill

Ray and his followers were discussing their latest evil plan in his laree where he loved to experiment on innocent creatures and make them deadly.

-Ray- Welcome my minions today is a wonderful day for today I have finally made my greatest genetically enhanced creature ever and with it we shall destroy that Tallest and rule the Irken Empire together.

-Irken Minions- YEAH RAY ROCKS!

-Ray-Yes yes I know I am a genius but first before we can truly destroy the Tallest we must test my creation out on one of you.

-The Minions- YEAH… Wait what.

-Ray- Now come come you all signed the contract saying that you would do whatever I wanted you to. So who would like to volunteer? How about you Larry?

-Larry- Who me. I don't think I… (The other minus pushed him out of the crowd and on to the floor.)

-Ray- Wonderful I knew I could count on you. Of course I can always count on anybody, but that jerk Doom.

-Irken Minions- Oh no here we go again.

-Ray- What was that.

-Irken Minions- Nothing…

-Ray- It was not nothing. He sold me out. Told everybody I was the one that helped him start the Universal Wars. I was just his creature maker I had no idea he wanted to go that far, but thanks to him I went to jail. When I got out I swore revenge on him, but he was already dead. I say good radiance he was nothing but a big jerk. Anyway where was I?

-Larry- Ah you were just about to not kill me.

-Ray- No I remember Diva get in here. (Then a big Shadowed appeared. The men were very scared but then when they saw what was making that shadow they started laughing. It was a pink little bunny with hearts all over it and antennas and big blue eyes.)

-Larry- Aww it's so cute… (Then the creature turned into a three headed black dog burned Larry to a crisp then ate him then it turned back and burped.)

-Ray- You see gentlemen I shall trick the Tallest and their gullibility shall prove to be their downfall. Hahaha…

-Irken Minions- YEAH!

-Doom- (He did a slow clap.) Some Irkens never change.

-Ray- Huh Doom what are you doing here alive? I must be dreaming. (He pinched himself.) Oh no ah Doom I'm sorry, but no wait I am no longer your flunky our partnership is dissolved you idiot and...

-Scourge- How dare you talk to my master like that you should be ashamed of yourself. And wait a minute you're perfect.

-Ray- Yes well I have always thought so.

-Scourge- No I mean to kill and I could do it in so many horrible and painful ways.

- Ray - So is this your plan sick your syco killer on me. Well I have news for you I have a new body guard. Diva.

-Scourge- Ha she does not look so tuff in fact she looks adorable. (The she changed.) I could still beat her.

-Doom- She is not just any syco killer she used to be the future queen of Utopian.

- Ray - Wow you sure have been busy. Well what do you want with me?

-Doom- I want to strike a deal with you. If you can solve this riddle for me (He gave him the piece of paper that had the riddle on it.) then I will give you three female exotic creatures to keep.

- Ray – (He looked up from the paper with aww in his eyes.) Uw you know my weakness sure... I mean let's just see these test subjects. Then we'll talk. (Doom snapped his fingers and then Zack, Jess, and Victoria brought in Gretchen, Paige, and Rachel and Alexes was holding Saphira.)

- Ray - Uw a Deamanata (He said as he ran up to Rachel and started examining her hair and the rest of her.) and she's so beautiful. (Rachel bit him on the hand.) Ow and feisty wait a minute Rachel is that you? You're still as beautiful as ever.

-Rachel- Back off you pervert I have a boyfriend now. (She said as she stepped on his tail.)

- Ray - Ow don't talk back to your master like that. (He said as he punched her to the ground.)

-Paige- Rachel.

- Ray - Aw and an Arachnid also very rare. Do you know why I love to experiment on Arachnids the most because they can heal so easily?

-Gretchen- Try it and you're dead.

- Ray - And a human I have only heard rumors about these kinds of creatures. Uw strange looking teeth, but it should be no problem at all to fix them.

-Doom- Don't take too long with that one, because she only has a few more days to live.

- Ray - Don't worry I have the antidote if you gave her that virus.

-Doom- So do I.

- Ray- Right then well I just… Let me look at this riddle again and… Oh Doom again with this riddle I swear your lust for power is going to be your downfall someday. But, who cares anyway here you go. (He said writing the answer to the riddle on the piece of paper and giving it to Doom.)

-Doom- Good just as I suspected. (He took the paper and then said.) Oh and Scourge you may kill him.

- Ray - WHAT!

-Scourge- Cool. (She grabbed Ray by the arm.)

- Ray - But, we had a deal.

-Doom- Like you said our partnership is dissolved just like your life Hahahaha!

- Ray - But, please Doom NO! (Scourge started to destroy Ray in the most horrible way imaginable.) Please stop have mersey. Diva AHH! (Diva looked at the destruction of her master and turned tiny and hid she did not like the look of that syco.) WHY! NO! (She destroyed him and he died.)

-Rachel- (While everybody was starring at the gross ordeal Rachel walked as best she could keeping her front to the villains she grabbed a spy bug and a recorder chip that was on the table. She hid these things in her pocket. Then she walked back to where she was.)

-Scourge- That was not much fun at all he did not even put up that good of a fight. I can't believe you idiots used to follow him. So Doom what should I do with the bunny thing?

-Doom- Bring it with us and that potion.

-Scourge- Sure. (She grabbed the potion that was on the table.)

-Kyle- No don't take that one I spent so much time… (She looked at him with anger in her eyes.) I mean you can have it… (He hid behind the crowd.)

-Scourge- Good come on bunny thing. (The bunny reluctantly hopped behind them.)

Setting 2 Silvia's Room

Zack was in Silvia's room wrapping up her wounds and tending to her broken bones after her fight with Scourge. She was on the bed socking.

-Zack- And that is exactly what happened.

-Silvia- Ow Zack why did you have to tell me that stupid story?

-Zack- To make a point I wish you would not go around picking fights with Scourge. Next time she may break more than just a couple of your bones.

-Silvia- Oh that jerk got what she deserved.

-Zack- Oh did I miss something, because I think you got the most hurt.

-Silvia- Oh shut up you idiot.

-Zack- Oh I love it when you insult me.

-Silvia- Ow keep that up and I'll do worse. Besides I knew what I was getting into when I signed that dumb contract and so did you. All I care about is destroying Zim ripping his limbs from his stupid little body and having him beg for mercy at my feet. I don't care what happens to me as long as I get that satisfaction.

-Zack- Well if you keep this up then you won't live that long.

-Silvia- Ow fine I'll lay off Scourge. Ow!

-Zack- Good and you're done so I'm gonna go get you something to eat and some medicine.

-Silvia- Make sure you get me the cream filled chocolate donuts those are my favorites.

-Zack- Sure. (He left in a hurry.)

Setting 3 Out in the Hall

Zack was in so much of a hurry that he didn't see Victoria running right at him covering her antennas.

-Victoria- AHH! MY ANTENNA'S (They bumped into each other.)

-Zack- Ow Victoria watch where you're going.

-Victoria- Why don't you?

-Zack- Oh whatever what are you doing here anyway?

-Victoria- I was running from that annoying crystal.

-Zack- What crystal?

-Victoria- The one I was supposed to guard. First it broke for no apparent reason then it would not quit ringing.

-Zack- No way you have got to tell Doom that will make it stop.

-Victoria- No way I hate giving him bad news. You go tell him.

-Zack- No way I have to tend to Silvia's wounds.

-Victoria- By the way how is she doing?

-Zack- Don't give me that Victoria. I know you love the fact that Silvia is hurt.

-Victoria- Love is such a small word compared to how I feel.

-Zack- Just go tell him.

-Victoria- No I have more important things to do with my time. (She said in a huffed as she left.)

-Zack- Fine. Oh Fang I have a job for you.

Setting 4 the Control Room

-Fang- Ah Doom I...

-Scourge- What do you want stupid Sir Unit?

-Fang- Well ah the CRYSTAL IS RINGING!

-Scourge- WHAT! (She grabbed Fang.) YOU HAVE TO BE LYING NO! (She said as she threw him against the wall.)

-Wrath- Scourge you have got to quiet throwing the help.

-Scourge- (She grabbed Wrath's hand.) Don't talk to me. I'm in no mood.

-Wrath- (He grabbed Scourge's hand with his other hand and started to twist it.) Let go of my hand there is a reason why I am second in command and you're third. (Scourge let go and looked at Wrath with such anger.)

-Scourge- I don't care I don't want to lose my body. I just got it.

-Doom- Don't worry Scourge I knew this would happen in fact I counted on it. It's all a part of my plan and those idiots will learn soon enough how important time is. Anyway for now let's head for Sacrida and Lumo.

-Wrath- Yes sir. (He said as he saluted.)

-Paige- So that is where those jerks are headed.

-Scourge- Hmm what was that I thought I heard something. Oh well must of imagined it.

-Paige- That was too close. (She said into the speaker of her little spy bug.)

-Gretchen- Come on you guys let's just get this over with before we get caught.

-Rachel- Fine I did not steal Ray's spy bug and chip recorder for nothing. Paige do your stuff.

-Paige- Right I'll find that transmission room even if it kills me. (She made the bug head for the transmission room.) Now it's time to hack in to this computer there has not been one invented that I can't hack. (She began to work her magic.)

-Computer- Access granted.

-Paige- See now let's send our message to the boys.

-Rachel- Do you think we should of told the boys about the murder.

-Paige- No way we did not have enough recording space. O.k. there it's sent now come home bug. (The bug ran home, but then it bumped into Diva and she ate the bug.)

-All the Girls- Uww gross I don't want to see the inside of an alien. Turn it off. (Paige turned it off.)

-Paige- Well let's just hope that the boys get our message before it's too late.

-Gretchen- Yah we're counting on you boys.

Setting 1 Crystalvillia

Our heroes were running after Zim who was going way too fast especially since he did not have a clue as to where he was going, but what else is new?

-Zim- Come on you guys we have to find Amethyst before it's too late.

-Dib- Wait Zim slow down you don't even know where you're going.

-Zim- Of course I do Dib stink... (Just then Zim tripped over Thistle and landed in the mud, and a little creature got on him and he started screaming.) AHAH! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME! (He bumped into a tree and fell backwards and the creature came off.)

-Dib- You were saying.

-Zim- First of all Earth Scum your stupid Dragon tripped me and...

-Dib- He's not the stupid one around here.

-Zim- (He got up in anger.) WELL IF YOU ARE SO SMART THEN WHY DON'T YOU COME UP WITH A PLAN IF YOU CAN!

-Dib- Don't worry I have a plan we'll use this. (He said taking out his tracker from like 3 or 4 of my pasted episodes.)

-Julie- You still have that thing in your pocket?

-Dib- So now come on. (They all followed Dib to a cave.)

-Zim- If this thing of your is actually working then Amethyst is in this cave.

-Tak- It works better than anything you could ever make idiot.

-Zim- That's it. (He attacked Tak and they rolled into the cave.) Take it back!

-Tak- No!

-Zim- Take it back!

-Tak- No!

-Zim and Tak- (They both tumbled down into a hole in the cave and then everybody fell in after them.) AHH!

-Everybody- AHH!

-Shadow- Brilliant work you guys. I can't see a thing in here.

-Dib- Hold on. (He told Thistle to light a stick.) Now who is happy to have my dragon around?

-Zim- Get off of me Tak. (He shoved her off then started walking.) Come on you guys let's find the way out of here. (Then he bumped into a crystal.) WHO PUT THIS IN STUPID THING IN MY GLORIOUS WAY! (He looked and then realized that Amethyst was in the crystal.) Huh Amethyst. (She had on a white dress with a hood.)

-Shadow- We have to break it. (He said truing his hand into a sword.)

-Julie- No you may hurt Amethyst. Zim give me your hand. (He gave her his hand and she cut it.)

-Zim- Ow hey.

-Julie- Ow quiet wining my brother is right you are a smeet. Now put your and on the crystal. (He did and the crystal started to glow bright red and then Julie stabbed the crystal with something and the crystal broke and disappeared and Amethyst was set free.)

-Amethyst- Dad. (She fainted in Zim's arms.)

-Zim- Julie what is wrong with her.

-Julie- She fainted she is so weak from having being brought back to life.

-Shadow- (Then rocks stated to fall from the ceiling.) AH AVALANCHE RUN! (They all ran and then a big bolder started to roll towards them.) Oh come on SERIOUSLY! (They ran away from the bolder and got out of the cave and back to the ship in just the nick of time.)

Setting 1 The Hospital Wing on the Ship

Amethyst was laying out on a bed and Julie, Will, Kierra, Minimoose, Shadow, Tak, Dib, and Zim were there.

-Amethyst- (She woke up.) Oh my head.

-Zim- Oh Amethyst thank goodness you're finally awake.

-Amethyst- Oh man I feel like I just sat through one of Mr Elliot's very boring lectures about happiness. Uw! (Her hood came off and she saw her new black hair.) Huh wait a minute why do I have hair?

-Julie- Well hair growth has always been a side effect of being touch by something so evil.

-Amethyst- Oh yah that's right that jerk Doom killed me. Wait how did you guys mange to bring me back?

-Julie- My brother brought you back with a spell.

-Amethyst- Well you could of taken the hair off of me. I mean come on now I look even more like a stupid human.

-Will and Dib- Hey.

-Amethyst- Wait what are you guys doing here?

-Dib- We came to help save you.

-Shadow- In fact his tracker is the thing that found you.

-Dib- Yeah, but after it got caught in between the fight between Tak and Zim it broke.

-Amethyst- Wait Tak is here?

-Tak- Yep nice to finally meet you your highness.

-Amethyst- I thought you were dead and you were the jerk who tried to take my dad's job for revenge.

-Tak- IT WAS NOT ABOUT REVENGE!

-Amethyst- Well it doesn't matter. I mean at least I didn't get a big head like some people.

-Dib- HEY!

-Shadow- Actually Amethyst I kind of like you with hair.

-Amethyst- Oh then I won't cut it.

-Zim- Amethyst I know all about the kiss.

-Amethyst- Ah sorry dad, but it was the only thing I could think of.

-Julie- Zim we don't have time for this. We have to go defeat Doom.

-Zim- No I don't want Amethyst going anywhere near that maniac. I just got her back and it is too dangerous.

-Julie- Zim it does not matter what you think, because if Amethyst does not kill Doom then she will die.

-Zim - No it's the other way around and what are you talking about?

-Julie- No look at Amethyst's face. (There was a mark on Amethyst's face that looked like hands scratching someone.) The spell is only temporary. And if Amethyst does not destroy Doom and Scourge before she turns completely black then she will never get her powers back and she will die and never come back ever.

-Zim- What why didn't you tell me?

-Amethyst- And if I don't have any powers then how am I supposed to fight Doom and Scourge?

-Julie- With this. (She said threw Amethyst a necklace.)

-Amethyst- Yah sure a necklace will help.

-Julie- Push the crystal silly. (Amethyst did and the necklace grew into a sword.)

-Amethyst- Huh it's a sword.

-Julie- Yes it's called Slade Blood, because of how it works. You must cut yourself at the top and let it consume your blood then stab Doom and Scourge in the heart and they will die forever. That is there only weakness thanks to the spell Silvia used to bring Doom back. Your blood is our only hope and don't worry you still have your healing powers. They're just a little bit slower than usual. Also us this to control the sword's powers. (She said throwing her a gold crown.) You have to trust the sword then it will do great things.

-Amethyst- I don't know... (She looked at the sword. How could she ever accomplish such an impossible task on her own?)

-Random Music- **Maybe it's the things I say,  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought that I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me  
And these walls I'm building now  
You used to bring them down  
The tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away**

**I thought you said it was easy,**  
**listening to your heart**  
**I thought you said I'd be ok**  
**So why am I breaking apart?**  
**Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn**

-Mimi- (She ran into the room.) Master Master...

-Tak- Mimi if that is another complicate about Gir not leaving you alone I don't want to hear it.

-Mimi- No I gave him the slip an hour ago. We got a message from Gretchen and the others.

-Dib- (He grabbed Mimi.) What why didn't you say something sooner?

-Tak- Dib let go of my S.I.R. Unit. (Dib let go and Mimi brushed herself off.)

-Mimi- Thank you Master and here it is. (She said pushing a tap into the TV)

-Gretchen- Hey guys. We're alright we just had to tell you..

-Rachel- That Doom is after the ultimate power the one from the legends I told you Will.

-Shadow- Oh no if he gets a hold of that he will be invisible.

-Paige- They're headed for Lumo and Sacrida and we also have to tell you that...

-Mimi- It just cuts off there.

-Random Music- **Now maybe I have to choose between  
what I want and what you think I need  
Cause I'll always be a little girl  
But even little girls still got to dream  
Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side  
But lonley I've been now  
You used to make it go away  
I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn **

-Amethyst- O.k. I'll do it I can't abounded them.

-Zim- But Amethyst they're just stupid humans.

-Amethyst- They tried to help me dad. So I have to return the favor. Besides how can I call myself a proud mix if I'm not willing to help my friends out when they need me the most.

-Shadow- Well I'm in.

-Everybody- Me too.

-Zim- I don't know about this.

-Amethyst- Don't worry Dad I'll make you proud.

-Random Music- **Why is all this so confusing, complicating and consuming  
Why did all this made me angry  
I wanna go back to being happy  
These tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away**

-Amethyst- Come on Julie let's get to work.

-Random Music- **I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn Don't wanna be torn**

-Me- Well I guess that answer every bodies questions except of course the all important one will Amethyst be able to defeat Doom in time. Find out next time until then review view my drawing and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	6. Fear and Worry

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invaer Zim or the songs in here. There are only eight more chapter to go.

Setting 1 The Training Room

Amethyst, Dib, and Julie were all training in the training room.

-Julie- Come on Amethyst I know you can do better than that. (She said continuing to fight Amethyst with her lazier sword.)

-Dib- Yah come on. (He said fighting Amethyst with his ice sword.)

-Amethyst- (She was losing badly.) Ow hey watched it Dib stink.

-Dib- Sorry, but I'm over due. (He hit her again.)

-Amethyst- That's it. (She attacked him and started taking things a little too far.)

-Julie- Alright Amethyst let's give Dib a little break. (As she said that Amethyst stopped, but not before tripping Dib.)

-Dib- Ow hey

-Amethyst- Sorry Dib stink, but old habits die hard.

-Dib- Whatever I'm gonna go watch.

-Julie- O.k. now let's try cutting ourselves while fighting Amethyst.

-Amethyst- But, it hurts Julie and it's...

-Julie- The only way it will work. Now come on.

-Amethyst- Fine. (She cut herself, and began to fight she was not doing that bad until Julie took on the form of Doom.)

-Julie- Now die Mix scum.

-Amethyst- (She could not help it she froze up with fear, and soon Julie was able to knock her sword right out of her hand.) My sword. (Julie had Amethyst cornered then she changed back.)

-Julie- Amethyst you can't afford to freeze up like that.

-Dib- Yah come on Amethyst I thought you vowed to save everybody.

-Amethyst- SHUT UP DIB STINK YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO FACE YOUR FEARS RIGHT IN THE FACE! (She ran off crying.)

Setting 2 The observation room

Amethyst ran into the observation room and through her sword to the ground.

-Amethyst- Oh who am I kidding. I can't do this. I'm not cut out for something like this. I'm not like my mom I'm nothing, but a pathetic stupid failure. (She cried some more.)

-Random Music- **Finally,**  
**I've been waiting for this moment**  
**For you to see the real me (Oh)**

**It's been an illusion**  
**But I never meant to fool you**  
**I got caught up in a fantasy**

**I'm just a girl**  
**With a dream that got the best of me**  
**In a world, that believes fame is everything**  
**Got outta touch**  
**With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly**

-Amethyst- Even my own father doesn't think I can do this. And I'm starting to agree with him. I wish I was back home everything was much easier when I was helping Dad take over the stupid earth.

-Random Music- **People say, that the world is like a stage**  
**Guess I confused, the roles I play**  
**I've been away from home for so long**  
**That I, almost forgot where I belong**

**I'm just a girl**  
**With a dream that got the best of me**  
**In a world, that believes fame is everything**  
**Got outta touch**  
**With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly**

-Amethyst- I was such an idiot. Oh why did I ever run away? I swear if I ever get out of this I will never run away again.

-Random Music-**It's so easy to forget what really matters in this life**  
**It's so hard to live with regrets, but a promise I will try**  
**To be better me (to be a better me), from now on**  
**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do wrong**

**I'm just a girl**  
**With a dream that got the best of me**  
**In a world, that believes fame is everything**  
**Got outta touch**  
**With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly**  
**To fly, to fly to fly**

**You gave me my wings so I can fly, I can fly**  
**I'm just a girl**

-Amethyst- (She was just so depressed and tried that she fell asleep on the floor.)

Setting 4 Amethyst' Dream

-Crystal- Amethyst Amethyst wake up.

-Amethyst- Mom is it really you. Oh Mom. (She said as she hugged her mother.) What's going on I thought you said could only visit me once.

-Crystal- Well this is your new body.

-Amethyst- Oh mom I messed everything up I lost my body my dignity and my heart.

-Crystal- Oh Amethyst you haven't lost anything. Believe me you can do anything as long as you put your mind to it.

-Amethyst- O.k. my mind says that I can't do this that I'm just a stupid ordinary girl with nothing special about her who is going to die and end up saying nobody.

-Random Music- **Uhoo oh yeah,**  
**La da a da**

**Don't get me wrong,**  
**I love who I am**  
**I don't wanna be ungrateful**  
**It probably sounds strange**  
**I really love the role I play**  
**The songs I sing**  
**But with all the fame**  
**The things that seem so simple,**  
**suddenly, so far out of reach**  
**Wish that they could see that underneath...**  
**I'm just an ordinary girl!**

**Sometimes I'm lazy**  
**I get bored**  
**I get scared**  
**I feel ignored**  
**I feel happy, I get silly**  
**I choke on my own words**  
**I make wishes, I have Dreams**  
**And I still want to believe**  
**Anything can happen in this world,**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**

-Crystal- Oh Amethyst you are much more than just an ordinary girl. You have done a lot of extraordinary things. You have kept Doom at bay for a long time and shone great skills for someone so young. And you have always stood up for those you love.

-Amethyst- Yes I know but, I'm just so unsure.

-Random Music- **How are you?**  
**Hello, Good-bye**  
**One day here, One day there**  
**And again it's time to go**  
**Miss popular always on the road**  
**But my best foot forward**  
**Gotta get on with the show**  
**Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine**  
**Every where I arrive, I get high-5's**  
**They pay me larger than life**  
**(Yeaheaaaa)**  
**I'm just an ordinary girl!**

-Amethyst- What if I fail? What if I can't do it? I'm so scared.

-Crystal- Amethyst when I saved your father's life I had no second thought you must not have any second thoughts either and you must never doubt yourself and you'll do great.

-Random Music- **Sometimes I'm lazy**  
**I get bored**  
**I get scared**  
**I feel ignored (Yeah)**  
**I feel happy, I get silly**  
**I choke on my own words**  
**I make wishes, I have Dreams**  
**And I still want to believe**  
**Anything can happen in this world,**  
**For an ordinary girl**

-Amethyst- I don't know mom it all seems so hard. And even Dad does not believe in me.

-Random Music- **So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feet when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl**

-Crystal- Come here. (Amethyst hugged her mom and cried some more.) Now listen your father does have confidence in you he is just scared of loosing you again. But, no matter what he will always believe in you and so will I.

-Amethyst- Thanks mom maybe I can do it.

-Random Music- **Sometimes I'm lazy**  
**I get bored**  
**I get scared**  
**I feel ignored**  
**I feel happy, I get silly**  
**I choke on my own words**  
**I make wishes, I have Dreams**  
**And I still want to believe**  
**Anything can happen in this world,**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**  
**(Yeah)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Mmmmm)**  
**For an ordinary girl**

-Doom- (Just then Amethyst mom disappeared and Amethyst's hand started to bleed constantly. And, she could see Doom's and Scourge's faces they were laughing at her.) You actually think you can beat me. Hahahah!

-Scourge- Hahaha you can never defeat us you're nothing, but a pathetic looser Hahahaha!

-Amethyst- NOOO!

Setting 4 Real World

Shadow was trying to shake Amethyst awake.

-Shadow- Amethyst Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Noo! (She woke up.) No I can't be bleeding I don't wanna die.

-Shadow- Amethyst it's o.k.

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow I had a terrible dream my mom came to see me then my hands got covered in blood and then Doom and Scourge ruined everything.

-Shadow- It's o.k. Amethyst it was only a dream you can do it.

-Amethyst- No I can't I was a terrible fighter against Julie and I froze up.

-Shadow- So the best way to deal with a situation like this is to get back up.

-Amethyst- But Shadow I...

-Shadow- Amethyst do you remember the first time we met?

-Amethyst- Yah I thought you were nothing but a stupid evil jerk.

-Shadow- And, I thought you were a pathetic prisoner. But, you saved me with just one kiss.

-Amethyst's Mind- **We were strangers, starting out on a journey**  
**Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**  
**Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing**  
**At the beginning with you**

-Shadow's Mind- **No one told me I was going to find you**  
**Unexpected, what you did to my heart**  
**When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**  
**This is the start**

-Amethyst- Yah but Shadow defeating Doom is going to be a lot harder then kissing you.

-Shadow- Yes but, you can do it. Your mother came to you in your dreams for a reason she wanted to tell you not to give up. Don't let your fears put you down just cast them away and stand tall.

-Together Minds- **And life is a road that I wanna keep going**  
**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**  
**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**  
**I'll be there when the world stops turning**  
**I'll be there when the storm is through**  
**In the end I wanna be standing**  
**At the beginning with you**

-Amethyst- That is easier said than done, but I guess you're right. I mean after all I do have my father's genius inside me and I can do anything.

-Shadow- Right, and I'll be right there beside you.,

-Amethyst's Mind-** We were strangers on a crazy dventure**

-Shadow's Mind- **Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**

-Together Mind- **Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**  
**At the beginning with you**

-Amethyst- Alright watch out Doom you idiot, because you are in for the surprise of your life.

-Shadow- That's the spirit Amethyst.

-Together Mind- **And life is a road that I wanna keep going**  
**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**  
**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**  
**I'll be there when the world stops turning**  
**I'll be there when the storm is through**  
**In the end I wanna be standing**  
**At the beginning with you**

-Shadow- Come here (He was about to try and kiss Amethyst, but she stopped him.)

-Amethyst- Shadow you know if my dad finds out he will be very mad.

-Shadow- (He grabbed Amethyst and kissed her on the cheek.)

-Together Minds- **Knew there was somebody, somewhere**  
**A new love in the dark**  
**Now I know my dream will live on**  
**I've been waiting so long**  
**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

-Shadow- I'll take my chances.

-Amethyst- I'm glad you take your chances.

-Together Minds- **And life is a road that I wanna keep going**  
**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**  
**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**  
**I'll be there when the world stops turning**  
**I'll be there when the storm is through**  
**In the end I wanna be standing**  
**At the beginning with you**

-Amethyst- Well I had better get going and fight some more with Juile. Are you coming?

-Shadow- No I have some work to do, but good luck with the training.

-Amethyst- Thanks.

-Together Minds-**Yeah**

**Life is a road that I wanna keep going on**  
**Love is a river, I wanna keep going**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Life is a road that I wanna keep going**  
**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**  
**In the end I wanna be standing**  
**At the beginning with you**

**With you!**

Setting 5 The Torture Room

Victory was torturing Gretchen in the torture room.

-Victoria- Gretchen you idiot I knew all about your stupid little message to that idiot boyfriend of your's.

-Gretchen- AHH! He's not an idiot. You are.

-Victoria- (She whipped her again.) Watch your tong especially since you only have three or four days to live or less.

-Gretchen- No you're lying.,

-Victoria- You wish I was now come on. (She said pulling Gretchen by her hair and back to her cell. Now get in there and stay in there. (She threw Gretchen to the ground.) Oh and one more thing that idiot friend of your's Amethyst is back, but not for long Doom will make sure of that. (She closed the door and left with an evil laugh.)

-Paige- Oh Gretchen are you alright?

-Gretchen- No I'm going to die in three or four days.

-Paige- No that means Will will die soon too and I didn't even get to say good bye.

-Rachel- Come on you guys we can't give up. We have to stay positive.

-Silvia- (She opened the door.) The time has come. Zack grab Rachel and Saphire and Jess you grab Paige. (They did as they were told.)

-Gretchen- No leave them alone. (She said as she jumped on Jess and bit him on the hand.)

-Victoria- Why you worthless human how dare you. (She whipped Gretchen and then chained her up.) You'll learn your lesson soon enough. (She said as she scratched Gretchen on her forehead.)

-Gretchen- What are you going to do to them?

-Doom- Their my trading items for an even better prize isn't that right Scourge. (Scourge was disguised as someone else and ready to unseal there evil plan.)

-Scourge- Yes Master HAHAHAHA!

-Rachel- No!

-Me- Well so who is Scourge disguised as what did Doom mean when he said my merchandise. All will be revealed soon enough.

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	7. The Effects of Love

-Me- Yes another chapter at this rate I will be done with this story before I start school again and maybe I can do the episode were my characters go back to Skool on the same day as when I go back to Skool. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or the songs in here. Enjoy.

Setting 1 The Training Room

Amethyst was running to the training room she was ready to face Julie again.

-Amethyst- Julie Julie... (Then she noticed that Zim was already talking to Julie, and she did not want to be rude. So she listened and waited for them to be done.)

-Zim- Hey Julie so how are things going with the training and all?

-Julie- Oh Zim I don't think Amethyst will ever get it. She was doing fine until I took on the form of Doom then she froze up. She can't afford to freeze up if she did that in front of the real Doom he would kill her for sure.

-Zim- Don't worry Julie I'm sure with your training she will get it.

-Julie- But, Zim even you said that she would never be able to do it.

-ZIm- I only said that, because I don't want to lose her like I did Crystal. I mean when Crystal died I felt like killing myself, and then Amethyst came into my life and I was happy again, but then I ruined everything.

-Julie- Oh come on Zim you must not be so hard on yourself you did not know about Amethyst's sickness.

-Zim-That does not matter I should not have been so hard on her. And then when she was killed I felt even worse, because it was all my fault and now that she is back I am so happy and it's all thanks to your brother. Please Julie don't give up on Amethyst I don't want to see her die again.

-Julie- O.k. I won't Zim.

-Zim- Thanks. (He said as he kissed Julie right on the lips.)

-Amethyst- Huh! Dad how could you? (She said as she ran off crying.)

-Julie- What was that for?

-Zim- To thank you for not giving up on Amethyst and as payback for all the times you kissed me. In fact maybe I should slap you too since you always do that to me.

-Julie- Ah no Zim that is not necessary.

-Zim- Don't worry Julie I was only kidding.

-Julie-Oh thanks Zim, but I don't know if we should be doing this.

-Zim- I know what you mean Julie I feel like I'm cheating on Crystal.

-Julie- And, I feel like I'm cheating on Chris.

-Zim- Yes, wait who's Chris?

-Julie- Oh yah I never told you guys that I used to be married to Chris...

-Zim- Huh you mean the Chris the famous war hero. He was one of my idoils as a smeet. They say he was one of the best fighters ever, but then he died protecting some idiot with a broken leg.

-Julie- Ah Zim that idiot was me.

-Zim- Oh a sorry.

-Julie- It's o.k. when Chris died I was so devastated I blamed myself for everything. I was willing to do anything to get him back. So I begged my brother to bring him back to life. He and his wife got banished for it, but he still did it. However we did not know about the side effects of the marks. We just thought that they were old wounds. Of course Chris wanted revenge on the people that killed him, but I would not let him I did not want to lose him again. Then he died and I was so sad that I went on a killing spree and killed all the people that were responsible for his death before we were able to give them a proper trail. I was demoted for ten years, and then I got my old job back. I swore I would never love again then you came along and well...

-Random Music- **I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me**

-Julie- You know Zim you kind of remind me of him.

-Zim- Cool and I feel the same way about you. It's strange I miss Crystal so much. Every day I think about her, whenever I see Amethyst I see how much she is becoming like her mom. I knew I would never find someone like her then you started being nice to me in your own weird way.

-Julie- Hahaha!

-Random Music- **Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you I am falling  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you **

**Could it be that it's you**

-Julie- Yah when Chris die I he left a big hole in my heart that I thought would destroy me from the inside out. Then I met you and Amethyst, and you two gave me peruse again. I loved talking to Amethyst she is a lot like her mother even though I only knew her from the way her guardians described her I can tell that she is a lot like her and like you. And, even though you make a lot of mistakes Zim I can tell that you love Amethyst and I like that side of you and the make mistakes side too.

-Zim- Hey I never make mistake for I am Zim and Zim is perfect.

-Julie- Whatever.

-Random Music- **It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
Andeverytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you**

**Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
I am falling Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
Could it be Oh that it's you It's you that it's you**

**-**Julie- See that hummer is something that is very unique about you Zim and I like it a lot. Of course I would never want to replace Crystal in your's or Amethyst's heart, but I would love to be a part of your family.

-Zim- Maybe someday you will. I can't wait to tell Amethyst. I bet she will be so happy.

-Random Music- **'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you That it's you**

**Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you Could it be That it's you that's you **

**That's it't you**

**Could it be that it's true**  
**That it's you Could it be that's it's you that's it's you**

**Oh it's you.**

-Julie- Oh thanks Zim. (She said as she ran up and kissed him.)

-Zim- (They were both blushing.) Well I guess I had better get going. Good luck with the training. By the way we're right over the planet Lumo

-Julie- Good that means we're only two days away from Sacrida and destroying Doom for good.

-Zim- Right see you.

Setting 2 The observation Room

Amethyst was in the observation room crying. Now I know what you are all thinking that she already likes Julie so why is she so sad about her and her father falling in love with each other. She does not want Zim to forget her mom. She does not want her memory to be lost forever.

-Amethyst- Oh dad how could you I mean what about mom. Does she mean anything to you?

-Shadow- Amethyst what's wrong?

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow my dad is in love with Julie.

-Shadow- Are you sure?

-Amethyst- Yes I just saw them kissing.

-Shadow- Oh then maybe this is not the best time.

-Amethyst- What do you mean?

-Shadow- Well you see that planet down there?

-Amethyst- Yah. (She said looking at the green planet below.)

-Shadow- Well I just received a message from Doom saying and I quote that he wants to meet you down there alone and if you don't come alone then he will kill your friends.

-Amethyst- No I can't let them die, but I don't know.

-Random Music- **La la la  
La didadidadada  
La la la**

**How come everything turns out**  
**Leaving me with more doubts**  
**I feel like I´m upside down**  
**And I don´t wanna be here**

-Amethyst- I have only had one lesson.

-Shadow- But, I bet you'll do great. And you have to go it's important or are you nothing, but a big stupid coward?

-Amethyst- No of course not I just never thought I would be going alone.

-Random Music-**I go right  
Shoulda gone left  
And I say things  
I should of not said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I don´t wanna be here**

**Everything I do**  
**Is making me more confused**  
**Oh it used to be easy**  
**All I had to be was me**  
**Now I´m mixed up**

-Shadow- Come on Amethyst I mean do you really want to let your friends die. I thought you were better than that. I mean think of my sister I will never get to see her again if you don't go.

-Amethyst- Yah and Paige and Gretchen they came to get me when I needed them the most, but still I...

-Random Music- **Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don´t know  
Oh I´m hoping that I´m dreaming  
Cuzim sick of this feeling  
I´m mixed up  
Somebody help me**

**La la la**  
**La di da**

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Shadow. I'm just so scared.

-Shadow- Scared that's your lame excuse for not saving the people you care about. Well maybe you should just not go if you're just a lame chicken.

-Amethyst- What? Shadow what are you saying... AH! (Another mark appeared on her arm.) Oh no.

-Random Music- **Tell me how to fix this  
I´d trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life  
Oh and get it right**

-Amethyst- No I don't want to die I have to defeat Doom it's the only way to save everyone. So what if I am scared so what if I don't think I can win as long as I have this sword I should be fine. I hope.

-Shadow- Finally that's better at least now you will go with confidence.

-Amethyst- Thanks Shadow be sure to tell my dad were I went.

-Shadow- Fine. You'd better get going now hurry. (He said pushing her toward the escape pod room.)

-Amethyst- Shadow are you alright you seem a little different it's as if you really want me to go.

-Shadow- No I'm fine I just know you can do it. You can do anything.

-Amethyst- Oh thanks Shadow. Bye. (She said as she ran to the escape pod room.)

-Shadow- Bye and good luck you're gonna need it.

-Random Music- **Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I´m mixed up**

**Everywhere I go**  
**Is somewhere that I don´t know**  
**Oh I´m hoping that I´m dreaming**  
**Cuz im sick of this feeling**  
**I´m mixed up**  
**Could somebody help me**

-Amethyst- (she was in the escape pod.) O.k. here I go. Sorry dad I am about to run away again and break my vow. Gulp maybe I should go tell him. No I can't back out now. I have to do this. I knew I would be facing that scum bag on my own. I just didn't know it would be this soon. (She said keeping her hand on the launching button.)

-Random Music- **To hold me  
To tell me  
Everything´s gonna  
Be okay  
Cuz today  
It feels like I won´t  
Make it to the top now  
Don´t know how to get outta this  
I´m so mixed up  
Can somebody help me**

**La la la**

-Amethyst- No what am I saying I have to do this for my friends. Watch out Doom because you are about to pay for everything you have done to me for good. (She pushed the button and she was off.)

-Random Music- **Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I´m mixed up**

**Everywhere I go**  
**(Everywhere I go)**  
**Is somewhere that I don´t know**  
**(Somewhere I don´t know)**  
**Oh I´m hoping that I´m dreaming**  
**Cuz I´m sick of this feeling**  
**I´m mixed up**  
**Somebody help me**  
**(Mixed up)**

**Somebody help me**

-Me- Hmm there is something fishy going on here.

-Gir- Fishy YEAH THROW FISH! (He said as he throw a fish at me. A LIVE ONE!)

-Me- AHH! NO GIR. WOW! (I fell out of my chair. As I was getting back up I said.) Gir what possibly possessed you to do that?

-Gir- Ah I don't know.

-Me- Well don't do it again.

-Gir- Okie-dokie.

-Me- Good well I hope you all liked this chapter. Review and be sure to check out my drawing and review them until next time I leave all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

-Gir- FLY GOOSES FLY!

-Me- AHH! GIR NO DON'T LET GEESE IN HERE AHH!a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	8. Faital Tide

-Me- Yeah another chapter I just have at least five or six more chapters left. WOO!

Setting 1 Lumo

Amethyst had landed her escape pod and now she was walking around trying to find Doom. She had been walking for a while the whole time keeping her sword in front of her. She was very scared. What if she could not win? Why was Shadow acting so different? And what if this all was just an evil trap? All these thoughts went through her head. Until finally she could not take it any more so she said.

-Amethyst- Alright Doom show yourself.

-Doom- Hello Amethyst. (HE WAS RIGHT BEHIND HER!)

-Amethyst- AHH! (She jumped in fear.)

-Doom- Hahaha! Nice of you to come.

-Amethyst- Gulp now don't go getting any ideas. (She said aiming her sword at him.) I'm not afraid of you.

-Shadow- Oh yah and that whole screaming thing was just a stupid phase then right? (He was behind her too.)

-Amethyst- Shadow what are you doing here and why are you acting like such a jerk? I mean it's almost like you're not Shadow.

-Shadow- Ding ding we have a winner. (He said as he change his form back to Scourge did anybody see that coming?)

-Amethyst- Huh Scourge. How dare you disgrace Shadows form by turning into it you disgusting ugly bitch.

-Scourge- Why I never you'll pay dearly for that later and at least I'm not the one who fell for such an obvious trap.

-Doom- Now Scourge don't be too hard on her. I mean after all both of her parents are idiots and she obviously inherited that from them.

-Amethyst- Huh how dare you take that back. (She said as she ran charging at Doom. All of her fears left her after that insult no one insults her family. Then Doom pulled a nasty trick and took Paige out from behind him. She had a chain around her neck that was attacked to her collar.)

-Amethyst- (She stopped in her tracks.) Huh Paige.

-Paige- Amethyst you're alive. (Doom pulled Paige closer to him)

-Amethyst- Let her go or else.

-Random Music- **When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, whoa, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night**

-Doom- Sorry Amethyst, but you are not the one giving the orders around here. I have your one weakness. So you'll do as I say.

-Amethyst- What weakness I have no weakness.

-Doom- Oh. (He began to choke Paige.)

-Amethyst- STOP HURTING HER!

-Doom- You see it's your love for these primitive creature that is your weakness. So now you will come with us and leave your sword behind and I will let her go.

-Paige- Don't believe him Amethyst he'll just kill you.

-Doom- SILENCE! (He said as she scratched Paige on the shoulder.) You know you may be an arachnid, but I can still kill you by straggling you.

-Paige- I don't care I won't let you take my friend away.

-Random Music-**You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again**

-Amethyst- No Paige he forgets I can still attack Scourge. (She said as she ran to Scourge.)

-Random Music-**Winter, spring, summer, or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes, I'll be there  
You've got a friend**

-Scourge- Not so fast (She said pulling out Saphira.)

-Amethyst- Oh come on.

-Scourge- Yes Amethyst I would like to introduce you to the life line of your precious Shadow's older sister Rachel. And now... Silvia you idiot get over here. (Silvia came out of the shadows and she was holding Rachel's hands to Rachel's back.) Meet Rachel (She said as she formed a dark evil black dagger in her hand and held it up to Saphira's neck.) Shall I kill them?

-Amethyst- No wait. What do you want?

-Random Music-** If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind should begin to blow**

-Scourge- We want you to come with us and leave your sword behind Dah!

-Amethyst- What are you going to do to me?

-Scourge- You'll find out. Now choose.

-Amethyst- Where's Gretchen?

-Doom- She is not part of this deal. Now come on Amethyst I am not a very patient man. (He said with an evil look in his eyes he was just dieing to kill Paige.)

-Random Music- **Keep your head together now or call my name out loud  
And soon I'll be knocking upon your door**

-Amethyst- (She looked at her sword tears were in her eyes. What was she going to do. If she tried to fight her friends would be killed. If she did nothing they would be killed. And if she went with them she would surely be killed. She did not care about those things though so she said.) O.k...

-Paige- No Amethyst don't do it they'll kill you. (She said with tears in her eyes. She did not want her friend to die.)

-Rachel- Yah and if you give them the sword to them then the whole universe will be destroyed.

-Amethyst- I don't care about that.

-Random Music- **You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Don't you know that  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you got to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes, I'll be there**

-Amethyst- Here you creeps. (She said as she threw her sword to the ground.)

-Doom- Good here. (He threw Paige to Amethyst.)

-Paige- Amethyst why did you do that?

-Amethyst- Because, Paige your my friend. No you've been more like a sister to me. At first I did not like you, but then you were always there for me even when you found out the truth. So now it's my turn to be there for you.

-Paige- Oh Amethyst. (She said as she hugged her friend they were both crying tears of joy and sadness.)

-Amethyst- O.k. now let Rachel go and I'll come with you.

-Rachel- But Amethyst...

-Amethyst- No I don't know you that well Rachel, but Shadow loves you and I could not live with myself if I let you die since I love Shadow. Now let her go.

Random Music- **Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend**

-Scourge- No I think I'll just kill her right now.

-Amethyst and Paige- NO!

-Scourge- (She was about to use the sword on Saphira, but then Saphira bit her.) Ow!

-Silvia- Hahaha! (She laughed at Scourge's pain then Rachel stepped on her bad foot.) OW! MY FOOT! (Rachel and Saphira were free.)

-Scourge- You idiot you let them go.

-Silvia- Well so did you idiot.

-Scourge- THAT'S IT! (She tackled Silvia.)

-Rachel- Paige grab the sword and let's go. (Paige grabbed the sword and they started to run.)

-Doom- (Amethyst began to run, but then Doom grabbed her around the waist with his spiked tentacles that were coming out of his back.) You're not going anywhere my dear you have a deal to complete.

-Paige- AMETHYST NO!

-Amethyst- Just go I'll be fine.

-Paige- No I won't leave you.

-Amethyst- RACHEL GRAB PAIGE AND GO!

-Rachel- (She grabbed Paige's hand.) Come on. (They ran for it and got away.)

-Doom- SILVIA SCOURGE STOP FIGHTING AT ONCE!

-Scourge- Whatever.

-Doom- (Amethyst bit Doom on the tentacle.) OW! Why you! (He scratched Amethyst then threw her to Scourge and she grabbed her hands.) You insolent little creature how dare you bit me. (He said as he punched Amethyst right in the eye.)

-Random Music- **People can be so cold  
They'll hurt you, yes,**

**-**Doom- You're friends may have escaped, but you won't and just think you sacrificed yourself for them and then they deserted you. Some friends.

-Random Music- **and desert you  
Or they'll take your soul if you let them  
Ah, but don't you let them**

**-**Amethyst- You're wrong Doom my friends did not desert me. I saved them and I'll get free just you watch... (Just then Doom punched Amethyst in the stomach making her cough up blood and knocking her out. Regrettably none of the blood even got close to his or Scourge's hearts. It sure is surprising that they even have hearts. And now poor Amethyst was trapped.)

-Scourge- Thank you Master her voice was getting on my last nerve. Shall I go after the other two?

-Doom- No I have what I want. Now come on let's get back to the ship. (They headed for the ship.)

-Paige- Rachel let me go. (She said as she pulled her hand out of Rachel's grip.) I have to go back for Amethyst.

-Rachel- No... (She grabbed Paige's hand.) What do you think you can do for her Paige. Huh?

-Random Music- **You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again**

-Paige- I don't know, but I have to try.

-Rachel- No Paige think about it. We have no powers as long as these stupid collars are around our neck. We're also out numbered. Going back there would be suicidal.

-Paige- But, what about Amethyst?

-Rachel- Don't worry we'll get her back. For now we have to go find the boys and we can only do that by working together. I know how you feel, but if we go back now then Amethyst's sacrifice will only be in vain.

-Paige- I guess you're right. But, how do we get to the boys anyway?

-Rachel- We use Amethyst's ship which is right here. (She said pulling back some leaves.)

-Paige- Wow how did you find it?

-Rachel- I followed Amethyst's sent. Now come on let's go. (They both got in the ship.) I hope I still remember how to fly these things.

-Paige- What?

-Rachel- Just kidding. (She said as they took off.)

-Paige- Don't worry Amethyst we'll save you and you too Gretchen.

-Random Music- **Don't you know that  
Winter spring summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes, I'll be there  
You've got a friend **

**You've got a friend**

Setting 2 The Matrixsys' ship

-Scourge- Now get in there and stay in there. (She said as she threw Amethyst in her cell. Now Amethyst had a collar on too.)

-Gretchen- Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Gretchen? Oh Gretchen. (She hugged Gretchen.) You're alive.

-Gretchen- And so are you so Victoria wasn't lying after all, but how?

-Amethyst- Julie's brother brought me back to life, and my new hair is a side effect of what happened to me. But regrettably my new life is only temporary I have to destroy Doom and Scourge with my blood and my sword before I am completely covered in black or I'll die. But, oh Gretchen I ruined everything. (She said crying in Gretchen's arms Gretchen was still chained to the wall, but her chains were long enough that she was able to hug and comfort Amethyst.)

-Random Music- **I can almost see it  
That dream** **I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high**

-Gretchen- Shh... Amethyst everything is going to be o.k. now why don't you tell me what happened?

-Amethyst- Well I gave up my sword and freedom for Paige and Rachel's lives. They got away with my sword and I didn't. And now the whole universe is doomed and it's all my fault. (She said continuing to cry.)

-Gretchen- Oh Amethyst don't cry you did a very noble thing for them. You saved their lives. And all is not lost you just got to keep your chin up.

-Random Music- **There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb**

-Amethyst- I know I saved their lives and I would do it again if I had to, but we're still trapped in here and that's not even the worst part. Oh Gretchen my dad has fallen in love with Julie and forgotten all about my mom.

-Gretchen- Now Amethyst you know that's not true.

-Amethyst- Yes it is I saw them kissing.

-Gretchen- Oh come on I don't doubt the fact that those two love each other, but I do doubt the fact that your father has forgotten your mother and you know that I am right.

-Random Music-**The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking**

-Gretchen- Amethyst I did not witness the first battle against Doom, but Dib told me everything and I don't think that Zim would forget someone he sacrificed his life for or someone who sacrificed her life for his. Your parents have something special they love each other and they would never ever forget each other. And I bet you anything that Crystal would want Zim to move on with his life and be happy. And don't you already like Julie? (Amethyst thought about what Gretchen said. Julie was a nice Utopian. She was always fun to talk to when she was sad and she did give Amethyst Kierra. She was starting to think that maybe she was being over dramatic, but there was still a pain in her heart that she could not shake.)

-Random Music- **I may not know it But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going**

-Amethyst- I guess you're right Gretchen. Maybe it's not my mom that I am worried about him forgetting. I mean what if Dad forgets about me?

-Gretchen- Now that is an even dumber idea then your last one. Amethyst your dad loves you. He has been cursing himself ever since you got captured. He hasn't thought of anything else, but saving your life for weeks.

Amethyst- Really?

-Gretchen- Of course. You are very special to him Amethyst and besides how could anybody forget someone like you.

-Random Music- **And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, **

-Amethyst- Thanks Gretchen I needed that. (She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.) I don't know what I was thinking Dad will always love me and maybe the whole having a step mother thing might not be that bad after all.

-Gretchen- That's the spirit.

-Random Music- **Cause** t**here's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb**

-Amethyst- Gretchen thanks for the pep talk, but we're still trapped in here and both of our lives are on time clocks. I don't want to die here or help bastard creeps in anyway.

-Gretchen- I agree.

-Amethyst- Right so what are we going to do?

-Random Music- **Yeah!** **There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb**

-Gretchen- Don't worry Amethyst we'll think of something.

-Amethyst- Hopefully before it's too late.

-Random Music- **Yeah yeah!** **Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith**

Setting 3 Our Hero's Ship

-Zim- Shadow have you seen Amethyst?

-Shadow- No I haven't I thought she was with you.

-Zim- No... (He grabbed Shadow by his vest.) where is she?

-Shadow- Look Zim (He said pushing Zim's hands off of him.) Last time I saw her she was headed to go train with Julie. I had to go fix one of our blasters and...

-Zim- Oh no that means she might of seen me kissing Julie.

-Shadow- HAHAHAHAHA! NOW WHO'S THE GUILTY LOVER? HAHAHA!

-Zim- SILENCE!

-Gir- WEEE! SHIP SHIP SHIP! (He said as he ran all around Zim and Shadow.)

-Zim- GIR STOP I ORDER YOU TO STOP!

-Gir- O.K. PRETTY SHIP! (He said talk way too load then he kissed Zim.)

-Zim- UW GIR DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

-Shadow- Yah only Julie can kiss him. Hahaha!

-Zim- Hey. (Zim was about to attack Shadow, but then Gir pushed their heads towards the window so they could see the escape pod.)

-Gir- PRETTY SHIP!

-Zim- Hey that's one of our escape pods.

-Shadow- Maybe Gir set it off with Amethyst inside it.

-Zim- Of course that is what happened I'm glad my genius thought of it.

-Shadow- But I... Whatever...

-Zim- Shadow get the others.

-Shadow- Yes oh wise one. (He said sarcastically.)

Setting 4 The Landing Bay

They were all at the landing bay.

-Paige- (She ran out and tackled her brother.) Will you're alright.

-Will- I was until you attacked me, but who cares Paige! (He said hugging his little sister.)

-Rachel- Will. (She said as she came out of the ship too.)

-Will- Rachel you're o.k. too.

-Rachel- (She ran towards Will and gave him a big kiss on the lips which made him faint.)

-Shadow- Ha what a nerd.

-Rachel- Hey...huh Shadow. (She ran over and hugged her little brother tears filled her and his eyes.) Oh Shadow I have missed you so much.

-Shadow- You have but...

-Rachel- Shh... I have never been so happy in my whole life. I can't believe you're alive. (She said hugging him some more.)

-Shadow- Keep hugging me like this and I won't be.

-Rachel- Oh sorry. (She said letting go.)

-Shadow- Here Rachel.

-Rachel- My locket. (She took it from Shadow.) Thanks Shadow.

-Saphira- Hey Shadow.

-Shadow- Saphira it's good to see you again. (He said hugging Saphira.)

-Rachel- You're not still mad at me are you Shadow?

-Shadow- No of course not, but I have to know Rachel do you hate me for killing everybody.

-Rachel- Shadow that was not your fault. I know that Doom possessed you and beside no matter what you do you'll always be my baby brother. (She said giving him a noogie.)

-Shadow- Hey I'm not a baby and I'm the only one who can give noogies in this family. (He said giving her one back.)

-Zim- Alright alright that's enough now where's Amethyst?

-Dib- And Gretchen?

-Paige- Doom got them. Scourge tricked Amethyst by disguising herself as Shadow and Amethyst gave up her freedom for our lives. (She said giving Zim Amethyst's sword.)

-Zim- No this is all your fault. (He said pointing at Shadow.) If you had not seduced my daughter...

-Shadow- Hey she obviously went to save Rachel and Paige's lives.

-Paige- Yah she did it for us so don't go blaming Shadow.

-Zim- Then it's your fault.

-Julie- Zim calm down. Amethyst knew what she was doing and she is still alive.

-Zim- How do you know?

-Tak- The sword dummy if Amethyst was dead then it would break into a thousand pieces.

-Zim- I'm not dumb I knew that. I was just testing you.

-Tak- Whatever.

-Julie- Come on guys we have work to do. It will take us two days to get to Sacrida. Now come on everybody to your stations.

-Zim- Right that's exactly what I just said. Now come on we have to hurry before it's too late.

-Me- Will our hero's get to Amethyst and Gretchen in time. Will they be able to defeat Doom and his evil minions. Find out in the next chapter. Which will probably take me a while to figure out, because it is a fight chapter of course so will the next one and the one after that and I hate fight chapter. You have to do so much describing anyway until then REVIEW! Check out my drawings and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

Alright this is a chapter that will explain what happened to Amethyst right before Doom took her to the place where the ultimate powers was hidden. I thought this torture scene is something that doom would do and i for one enjoyed making this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and i don't ow invader zim or the song in here.

Setting 1 Amethyst and Gretchen's cell

Amethyst and Gretchen were in their cell still trying to figure out a way to get free when Scrouge came in the room.

-Scourge- My Master wants to speak to my weaker self. (She said walking toward Amethyst who was near Gretchen at this point.)

-Gretchen- Over my dead body.

-Scourge- (She formed a black dagger out of thin air and held it up to Gretchen's thought.) unfortunately for me that is not an option Gretchen however. (She scratched gretchens forehead and started to laugh. Then Amethyst used her chains to try and choke Scourge. She backed herself and Amethyst into a wall hurting Amethyst enough for Scourge to get loose and turn the tides. She grabbed her by her hands and dug her claws into her.) How dare you use your chains against me. (She pressed the dagger to Amethyst's neck.) Don't you realize i could kill you right now. But i won't it will be so much more fun to watch my master torture you on the security monitors. Oh do i detect a hint of fear in your eyes. Good. (She pulled Amethyst out of the room and too were Doom was waiting for her.)

Setting 2 the torture chamber.

Scourge had just finished shackling Amethyst to a wall then she turned to Doom and Wrath who were sitting in the room enjoying watching Scourge shackling poor Amethyst.

Scourge-She's all your's Master. (She left the room for the security room.)

-Wrath- Hello again your highness you know being shackled up there is just were your kind belongs. (He said running his claws down Amethyst arm.) You look completely helpless just like your pathetic Sir unit looked before i infected her with the very thing you were too stupid to tell anyone about. (He laughed his words made Amethyst remember her stupidly and she looked down and sad.)

-Doom- Wrath leave her alone. So here we are again Amethyst This certainly does looks familiar although this time you are scaled to a wall and not a table but you're still trapped and mine. (He said stroking his fingure across her face like before.

Amethyst- Don't touch me you pervert I escaped from you before i can do it again and when I do I will run my sword right through your heart it is amazing that you even have one.

-Doom- Hahah... You escape no my dear let me show you how wrong you are about that. (As he said that vines came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Amethyst's body they were throne and tight.) You see princess escape is not an option.

-Amethyst- Do what ever you like Doom I'm not afraid of you.

-Doom- Oh but you are I can tell. (He said putting his hand on her chin. She tried to bite him again.) Uw so feisty but I won't let you bite me again. And as for your lack of fear I can fix that. After all I have been living inside of you your whole life so i know everything about you. Including your worst fears. (As he said that the vines wrapped around Amethyst month and arms and then black spiders appear on the vine. Amethyst looked at them with pure fear in her eyes.) There we go that is what I like to see. Unlike your annoying mother Amethyst you know when to be truly afraid. You act tough like she did but deep inside you know that your situation is only going to get worse. And the best part is it is all your fault.

-Wrath- He is right you know. The Utopians figured out a long time ago how to get the very virus that you had inside of you out. So if you had just come clean then none of this would have happened. Face it your fear of letting the people you care about down is what killed you.

-Doom- Exactly. There were times i thought i would have to try and control your mind to make sure you would keep your moth shut about your dreams but i never had too. Everything worked out so perfectly you never told your father instead your pathetic mother had to tell him and he was too late to save you instead he ran right into the hands of his precious daughter who was posed by the very person your mother tried so hard to destroy. Haha and now he has forgotten all about you.

-Amethyst- She got her moth free of the vines and said.) That's not true. It can't be.

-Doom- (He walked up to her wrapped his own tactical around her chin making her look straight into his eyes.) Oh but it is you know what you saw.

-Amethyst- No I... (He let go of her and she looked down realizing how dire her situation was.)

-Doom- It is you know I am right (Just then another black mark appeared on Amethyst. She hissed in pain.) Amazing isn't it how quickly this spell takes a hold of it's victim. You will soon be dead and i don't even have to lift a figure but let me tell you your future. As you take your last breath i will kill everyone that is precious to you right in front of your face.

-Amethyst- No please leave them alone. (Tears filled Amethyst eyes.)

-Silvia- Just then she ran in the room.) Master we have arrived.

-Amethyst- (She gasped.)

-Doom- Excellent. Scourge. (Scourge ran in.) You know what to do. (she unscakled Amethyst then put new chains on her hands and atched a chain to hand cuffs. Then Victoria walked in with Gretchen in chains holding Gretchen chains behind her back.)

-Gretchen- Huh Amethyst what have you done to her you creep.

-Doom- Oh nothing compared to what i am going to do to you both. (he grabbed Amethyst face holding her in his grips he said.) Are you ready Amethyst because the real fun is about to begin. (He laughed and everything went to blak.)

I loved this chapter it turned out so much better then i thought it would woo. I still got it.


	9. Weird love

-Me- Yeah finally another chapter after I don't know how long. This chapter took forever and I don't even want to think about how hard the next one is going to be. Anyway enjoy and I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. I SO WISH I DID THOUGH!

Dib's E-mail

Dear Agent Dark Booty,

I know it's been a while since I last e-mailed you, but things have been kind of depressing over here. Everybody is worried that we're not going to make it in time. Will has confided in me that his mark is almost completely black. He does not want Rachel or Paige to find out. His concern for his sister's feelings makes me wonder how Gaz and Dad are doing. I wonder if I'm ever going to see them again. I hate to say this, but I'm even a little scared that we're not going to win. Also if anybody dies before this mission is complete then the victory will be for nothing. I hope Gretchen is alright. She is my girlfriend and I hate that I can't help her right now. Why! Every minute we waste flying to Sacrida is another minute that Victory could hurt her, and she and Will are running out of time. And I can't stand this waiting and worrying. AHH! Also I hate to say it, but I am even a little worried about Amethyst. I mean I know she's evil, but after hearing how she gave up her freedom for Paige and Rachel's lives. I guess that she is not as bad as her stupid dad. Who is a complete and total idiot for setting up this link for me. I mean come on what was Zim thinking? I've already taken ten pictures of him out of his disguise and sent them all to you. So basically when we get back to Earth the Earth will be saved, and everybody will see that I was right all along. Another reason why we have to win today. Also I can't wait to make Victoria pay for turning me into this. I never thought I would hate someone more than Zim, but I guess I was wrong. I can't wait to get my old body back. And ahosduafljhaogoijuhoa...

-Dib- Gir what are you doing? (He said looking at Gir who had just jumped on to the keyboard.)

-Gir- Typing with butt. (He said hoping up and down.)

-Dib- Well shoo...

-Gir- O.k. (He left.)

-Dib- "Sign" Where was I...

-Gir- BIG HEAD! (He jumped on top of Dib's head.)

-Dib- AHH! GET OFF!

-Gir- WEE! (Gir jumped on to Dib's back and started riding him like a horsy.) BIG HEAD RIDE BIG HEAD RIDE WEE!

-Dib- NO! (Gir would not get off no matter what Dib did. Then he saw Zim walking bye.) Zim would you tell your insane robot to LEAVE ME ALONE!

-Zim- Why is he bothering you?

-Dib- YES!

-Zim- Good work Gir.

-Dib- That's it. (He was about to attack Zim...)

-Shadow- Ah guys what are you doing? (He said seeing Gir on top of Dib and Dib wanting to hurt Zim.)

-Zim and Dib- Nothing.

-Shadow- O.K. Julie wants to see everybody in the briefing room in five minutes.

-Gir- YEAH FUNNY WORD! (He said as he ran off of Dib and passed Shadow. Shadow just watched Gir leaven then shook his head.) Is he always insane?

-Zim- You get used to it.

-Shadow- Whatever. (He said as he left.)

-Dib- Well I hope you're happy Zim. Because, thanks to your stupid insane robot I didn't get to finish my e-mail. (He said as he closed his lab top.)

-Zim- I am Earth Scum.

-Dib- Whatever. (He said as he left in a huff.)

-Zim- Hahaha! What a stupid human.

-Mini Moose- (He had just flown in and he heard what Zim said. So he said.) Meep?

-Zim- Oh yah sorry I forgot to tell you Mini Moose. But, that link I gave the Dib stink is a fake. Which means that none of his e-mails have even made it to his Swollen Meatball whatever net. Hahahaha!

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Zim- What do you mean taking it too far? I still have to destroy his planet when we get back.

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Zim- Do not question Zim! Now come on Mini Moose let's go kick some Matrixsys' Butts!

Setting 1 The Briefing Room

Everybody was in the briefing room. They were all gathered around this table that had a big hole in it and in the center of the hole was an advanced hologram.

-Julie- Alright you guys now this is a holographic image of planet Sacrida. Now I've only been to this planet once, and that was on the one and only Irken exploration of the planet. Now the planet is very unstable, but luckily for us the air is breathable. The only elevated area is where we're headed in the center of the planet is a giant Plato. Now last night I had a vision of what Doom needs Gretchen and Amethyst for. Don't ask me how it was just a stork of luck and I never saw the ending. Gir woke me up before I could.

-Dib- Is it just me or is he acting more insane then usual?

-Julie- Not sure. Anyway there is a small cave right here. Now somewhere near the cave is a place for Gretchen or Will to put there cursed hand on and the door will open. The path will lead us to the top where the second and final door awaits us. After that Doom plans to present Amethyst and Scourge to the last door like the good and the evil in the legend. Now I am not going to sugar code this guys if Doom gets the 2nd door opened and absorbs that power then we're all doomed. But, thankfully Doom cannot do the 2nd summoning till 13 o'clock.

-Dib- 13 o'clock?

-Julie- The planet has a very weird time zone O.k.! It will take 4 minutes to absorb all the power. So if Amethyst can stop the absorption with the sword by slicing the beam. Then maybe there is a chance that she can beat him with half of the power. Of course even half of the power along with one of his evil canons can destroy a whole planet. So we have to hurry. Are there any more questions?

-Dib- Yah why don't we just land on top of the plato?

-Julie- Because, the planet might go...

-Gir- (He stuck his head throw the hole in the table and said.) BOOM! FUNNY HAT FUNNY HAT FUNNY HAT! YEAH!

-Zim- Gir get out of there!

-Gir- OKIE-DOKIE WEE! (He said as he flew out of the room.)

-Julie- Yes well on that note let's do this thing and may good luck go with us.

Setting 2 Sacrida

-Paige- Come on you guys we have to hurry.

-Will- Ah Paige you do realize that... (But, she was already too high up for her to hear Will.) Huh I guess her urge to save her friends is making her forget her fears.

-Julie- Alright guys lets...

-Paige- AHH! (She was falling.)

-Will- No Paige. (Rachel quickly transformed and caught Paige just in time.)

-Victoria- (She was on one of the edges of the plato laughing.) Hahaha! Aw what happened did idiot Paige loose her grip?

-Paige- You jerk. I didn't lose my grip you through a fire ball at me!

-Victoria- Oh yah. HAHAH! Nice shot right. HAHAHA!

-Dib- Victoria where is Gretchen?

-Zim- And Amethyst?

-Victoria- They're fulfilling their duties, but don't worry. I'll be sure to bring you all their corps when we're done with them. HAHAHA!

-Dib- No I won't let that happen. Victoria come down here and face me.

-Victoria- Believe me Dib I would love to, but unfortunately I'm not the one calling the shots around here. But, Doom did want me to give you this. (She said holding up a present.)

-Dib- Oh come on not another dark ball. Be more original Victoria.

-Victoria- For your information big head. We ran out of those things. So enjoy and Dib don't die, because I want to kill you myself. As for the rest of you SO LONG SUCKERS! (She said as she threw it to the ground and left.)

-Julie- Run. (Everybody ran except for Gir who caught the present.)

-Gir- UW PRESENT!

-Shadow- Why did they wrap it up?

-Zim- Who cares Gir don't open it.

-Gir- PRETTY STRING MUST OPEN! (He said as he pulled it open.)

-Everybody- NO!

-Gir- (The present opened and Diva hoped out.) AW CUTE PINK THING CUTE PINK THING!

YEAH! (He flew off.) WEE!

-Dib- O.k. why would Victoria send something this cute to attack us?

-Paige- Ah Dib you might want to get away from that thing.

-Dib- (He turned around and noticed that everybody was staying away from the creature.) Oh come on guys you're not fooling anybody.

-Paige- Dib really you need to run.

-Dib- Yah right why should I?

-Paige- Look. (Dib looked behind him and saw that Diva had turned into the big three headed dog thing.)

-Dib- Oh... AHH! (He screamed as the creature blew fire at him. He ran for his life.) You could of warned me sooner you know.

-Paige- I tried.

-Will- Ah Dib your jacket is on fire.

-Dib- What? AHH! (He started running around and around.) PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT! (Gir splashed him with water.)

-Zim- HAHAHAHA!

-Dib- One this had better be water and two it's not funny ZIM!

-Zim- Yes it is. HAHAHA!

-Dib- Grr that monster is gonna pay. (He said as he formed an ice sword in his hand and ran at the monster.)

-Random Music- **You fight me, flat on my lonely face I fell.  
Finding in the end I live well.  
In light of the life that I have found,  
It's coming down.  
I don't know what isn't real,  
But it's easy  
To beat me.**

-Dib- (He fought well and then after only a couple minutes of fighting he stabbed the creature and turned it completely to ice.)

-Will- Wait ago Dib.

-Zim- I could of done that.

-Shadow- That was way too easy. (Then as if the creature had heard what Shadow said it broke free of its icy prison and went on a rampage right at our heroes. They had to run for their lives.)

-Random Music- **(Suck it in)  
Life is sink or swim.  
Love is blinding, no surviving.  
I don't know what I want to be yet.  
But I can show that I need to see this.**

-Shadow- See I told you that that was way too easy.

-Dib- Then you think of something.

-Shadow- Fine come on Sis. (Both he and Rachel transformed and started firing different kinds of blast out of their mouths at the creature, but nothing worked. In fact some of the blasts just bounced off of the creature and at our heroes.)

-Random Music- **No time for lies and empty fights.  
I'm on your side.  
Can we live a life of peace and happiness?  
I don't think so.  
No denying I am scared to lose the things I love.  
I'm in control.**

-Will- (He tried to blast Diva with his heat beam eyes.) Take that. (But, nothing worked. Tak, Zim, and Julie tried to fight the creature with their lazer sword but they just kept getting hurt.)

-Gir- Uw tail. (He touched Diva's tail and she flung Gir against the plato.) WEE! AGAIN! AGAIN! (He ran up to the tail again and the same thing happened.) WEE! AGAIN! AGAIN! (He continued to do this five or six more times.)

-Kierra- Gir quit it you're only hurting yourself.

-Mimi- GO GIR!

-Random Music- **This is how, this is how it's going to end.  
This is how, this is how it's going to end.  
End**

Setting 3 The Near the Cave

The villains had Amethyst and Gretchen near the first door. Doom was looking for the spot that Julie was talking about.

-Amethyst- (Her hands were cuffed together at the front and attached to the cuffs was a chain that Scourge was holding. Silvia was holding Gretchen's hands behind her back.) What was that?

-Silvia- (Victoria just ran up to them.) Sounds like you did something right for once Victoria.

-Victoria- Whatever. So how is the summoning coming?

-Doom- Ahh-ha here it is. Come her human. (He said grabbing Gretchen from Silvia.)

-Amethyst- What are you going to do to her?

-Doom- Nothing much. (He said as he placed Gretchen's hand on the spot.)

-Gretchen- AHHH!

-Random Music- **Everyone is waiting here for everyone.  
Leave me alone.**

-Amethyst- Gretchen. (The door opened and Doom took Gretchen's hand off of the spot.)

-Doom- Yes the first door is opened.

-Victoria- Master does that mean...

-Doom- Yes you can do whatever you like with the human she is of no use to me now.

-Victoria- Yes. Come on Gretchen. (She said as she grabbed Gretchen.) I'm gonna kill you in front of Dib. I can't wait to see the look on his stupid face.

-Amethyst- No Gretchen.

-Silvia- Than I guess I had better go kill what is left of Zim. (She said as she left.)

-Amethyst- No let me go. (She bit Scourge's hand.)

-Scourge- OW! (She scratched Amethyst on the arm. Then Amethyst quickly rubbed her blood on the marker and luckily for her her captors didn't see anything. She just continued to struggle.) Struggle all you want Amethyst it's no use. But, don't worry you'll soon be joining your pathetic friends and family when you're all DEAD! HAHAHA! Now come on. (She pulled Amethyst into the cave and Jess, Wrath, and Razer followed them. Zack and Fang had left with Silvia and Alexes was with Victoria.)

Setting 3 Back With Our Heroes.

Our heroes continued to try and beat Diva, but no matter what they did she would not die or even bleed for that matter.

_-Random Music- _**This is how, this is how it's going to end.  
This is how, this is how it's going to end.**

-Will- This is impossible nothing is working.

-Paige- I've got an idea just keep her busy. (They all continued to distract Diva while Paige worked on her plan.)

-Random Music- **This is how, this is how it's going to end.  
(No)**

-Will- Paige anytime now. (Just then Paige grew a giant vinous-fly trap.)

-Paige- Let's see it handle that. (Diva fought the planet, and it looked like the plant might win. Then Diva ate the plant.)

-Paige- WHAT?

-Shadow- You were saying?

-Paige- Well at least now it won't be hungry. (Just then one of Diva's heads ate Will.)

-Paige and Rachel- WILL!

-Shadow- Oh no nobody messes with my dork except me. (He turned his hand into a sword and flew up to the monster and cut it's head off. The head went flying and Will landed on the ground.)

-Random Music- **This is how,this is how it's going to end.**

-Rachel and Paige- Will (They were about to go hug him, but he was cover in icky green goo.) Uw!

-Will- Uww this is so gross.

-Gir- WATER FIGHT! (He splashed Will with some water.)

-Will- Thanks Gir and Shadow I think. Let's never mention this again.

-Everyone- Right.

-Shadow- That was still way too easy.

-Will- EASY? (Just then Diva's head floated back on to her body and she got back up!)

-Everybody- AHH!

-Julie- QUICK RUN INTO THAT CAVE! (They all ran for their lives.)

-Random Music- **This is how, this is how it's going to end. NO! This is how, this is how it's going to end.**

-Julie- This is impossible. (She said as they all cached their breaths.) No creature is this durable unless they drink the invincibility potion.

-Paige- Maybe that is what Doom took from Ray's lair.

-Julie- Oh no that's it we lost.

-Paige- No this can't be happening. This means that Doom took that potion too.

-Zim- Don't be stupid human Matrixsys can't drink potions. Dah! And yet this all seems so familiar.

-Tak- Dah of course it seems familiar we lost again. Ahh why do we keep losing people?

-Dib- No this can't be it. Come on you guys we can't just give up now. The universe is counting on us. I did not get turned into this, fly half way around the universe, attack my friends, and have my girlfriend stolen from me to give up now. We've come too far to quit now and...

-Gir- PRETTY BUTTONS! (He said as he jumped on Julie and started touching her Pak!)

-Julie- AHH!

-Zim- (He grabbed Gir off of Julie) GIR HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH PAKS AND... THAT'S IT! IT'S A SITSOO!

-Dib- Ah what?

-Zim- It's a rear creature that has a Pak on it's back and a switch inside that Pak that can turn it either good or bad. So all we have to do is just flip the switch and the Sitsoo will leave us alone. I'm a genius. It's fool proof.

-Tak- No it's not, because it was thought up by a fool. How do you know so much about this creature?

-Zim- Dah I was going to use a giant one to destroy the Earth, but since my whole Peepee plan didn't work out that well I decided not to.

-Shadow- What's a Peepee?

-Dib- Giant Hamster.

-Shadow- Oh what's a Hamster?

-Zim- Do not interrupt ZIM!

-Tak- Actually do, because there is no way that a plan from that tiny thing you call a brain would ever save us.

-Zim- How dare you. I defeated you once and I can do it again.

-Tak- You only won, because you had help.

-Julie- GUYS ENOUGH! Now look Tak I just looked up a Sitsoo on my creature identifier and everything Zim just said is true.

-Zim- Ha in your face that's one point Zim no point for looser Tak! Hahaha! (He stuck his tough out at Tak and she stepped on his foot.)

-Zim- Ow!

-Julie- Guys calm down there's something I don't get it. There is nothing in here that says a sitsoo can turn into that. Ray must of tampered with it.

-Zim- Who cares my plan rules, because I rule. Woo ZIM ROCKS!

-Tak- No you don't, because we still need someone to do the plan. Dah!

-Zim- Shadow can do it.

-Shadow- What no I don't want to get eaten like Will.

-Will- I said DON'T EVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN! I'm going to have nightmares about the inside of that creature for the rest of my life. Uw!

-Shadow- Exactly and besides it will see me. We need to send someone smaller like Thistle.

-Dib- What no. Drago told me to take good care of Thistle not to send him to his death.

-Shadow- Look dragons are very good at surviving even little ones. Also it's either him or you.

-Zim- No the monster will see the Dib stink gargantuan head.

-Dib- I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL IT THAT AGAIN!

-Shadow- Dib calm down. Forget what Zim just said no matter how true it is.

-Dib- What?

-Shadow- Nothing anyway what do you say? Look Thistle even wants to do it. (Dib looked at Thistle who looked excited to get the chance to help out.) O.k.

-Saphira- Good and I'll go with him.

-Will and Shadow- No!

-Will- Saphira if you get hurt then Rachel will get hurt and...

-Saphira- Don't worry Will I have lived with my master long enough to know how to take care of myself.

-Will- Rachel you can't let her go.

-Rachel- Good luck Saphira.

-Will- First I get eaten and now this. What else could possibly go wrong?

-Rachel- Don't worry Will they'll be fine.

-Julie- Wait we still need a distraction.

-Zim- Haha who's would be dumb enough to do that?

-Tak- Zim you are a total IDIOT!

-Zim- WHAT AH! (He ran at Tak, but then she tripped him and he rolled outside the cave to the monster's feet.) AHH! (He began to run for his life.) TAK YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

-Saphira- Come on Thistle let's go. (She and Thistle flew off.)

-Julie- Tak that was really mean.

-Tak- Oh whatever it's your fault for falling for such a Defective.

-Julie- He is not a Defective the control brains said so. And just you wait some day you will fall for someone you think is a little odd. I guaranty it.

-Tak- Whatever.

-Zim- AHH! (He ran for his life while avoiding the multiple lighting strikes, ice beams, and fire blasts.)

-Saphira- Ah Zim do you think you could slow down?

-Zim- NO WAY RUNNING FOR MY WONDERFUL ZIM LIFE HERE!

-Dib- Now this is funny. Hahaha! Anybody want some popcorn. (Julie took the popcorn bag from Dib and poured it on his head.) Hey!

-Saphira- I got it.

-Julie- Yes.

-Zim- Yes! (He ran into the plato.) Ow!

-Dib- Awesome!

-Tak- Defiantly. (She said as Dib gave her a high five. They all got out of the cave and then Zim pushed Tak into the mud.)

-Zim- HAHAHA! VICTORY FOR ZIM! HAHAHA!

-Tak- Uw just wait till I get my hands on you Zim! (She said chasing after him. Zim was already pretty high up though. So good luck with that Tak.)

-Julie- Tak wait save the anger for the enemy. (She climbed after them and everybody headed up.)

-Gir- Lalala AWW IT'S MY PINK FRIEND! (He picked up Diva and she licked him.) AWW! LOOK MIMI SHE LIKES ME!

-Mimi- That thing must be insane and it tired to eat us. In other words LEAVE IT GIR! (She said as she flew after her master.)

-Gir- O.k. I have to leave you Pinky! Bye! (He put Diva down, but she followed him.) No I go you stay! (She continued to follow him.) STAY! (He said in Duty mode. Then Diva gave him the puppy dog eyes and grabbed his foot and started crying.) AWW! OK COME ON! (He picked her up and put her on his head and flew off with her on his head.) WEE LOOKY I GOT A NEW HAT! (When Mimi saw Gir with Diva she just shook her head in disbelief.)

-Shadow- I don't think I will ever get used to that Sir unit.

-Julie- Come on you guys we only have an hour and fifteen minutes left.

-Me- Will our heroes make it in time? If they do survive Will will ever get a good night's sleep after this experience.? I know I wouldn't, and what will become of Diva's love for Gir? Find out in the next chapter and check out my new drawings and review. Also until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

-Tak- Not if I have anything to say about it.

-Dib- Hey that's my line.

-Me- WOULD YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE! Invaderzimfannumber1 out!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	10. Elemetal Blood Bath

-Me- Yeah another chapter. Unfortunately I still have five more to go so I won't make my before Skool deadline. Oh well enjoy this update and I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here.

Setting 1 Climbing

Everybody was climbing well at least the ones who could not fly. They had offered to help them, but so far they needed no help.

-Dib- Come on you guys we have to hurry.

-Tak- Zim just wait till I get a hold of you.

-Zim- Hahahaha! Never! (He said continuing to climb.)

-Julie- Tak stop chasing Zim. We have to focus.

-Tak- Oh I am focused. Focused on making him pay for pushing me in the mud.

-Zim- Well you should of never unleashed the wrath of the greatest invader in the whole wide universe. For I am Zim!

-Tak- More like the worst invader in the whole wide universe.

-Zim- WHAT!

-Julie- Zim look out. (But it was too late Silvia had already jumped on top of Zim and they both fell on to a ledge below our heroes.) No Zim. (She said as she began to climb down.)

-Tak- Julie wait you said we have to stick together.

-Julie- I know, but I can't let him fight Silvia alone. You guys go on a head and Tak you're in charge.

-Tak- Fine.

-Will- Tak you're o.k. with this?

-Tak- Dah I'm in charge. NOW MOVE IT SLOW POKES!

-Shadow- I think she is taking this way too far.

-Julie- I'm coming Zim. Ahh! (She screamed as she just got hit by a lightning bolt and fell to another ledge that was a couple of miles above were Zim was fighting Silvia.)

-Zack- (He landed right in front of Julie and right in her way to the edge and Zim.) Stop right there Sergeant Julie.

-Julie- Zack let me pass you Arachnid Scum.

-Zack- Never. Let Silvia have her moment.

-Julie- (She took out a lazar sword and prepared to fight.) Do you know how many of your stupid kind I killed in the universal wars? I was even in one of the ships that helped to destroy your pathetic planet.

-Zack- Dah of course I know that. Which is why you must die here and now. (He said as he formed a sword made from a lightning bolt.)

-Julie- We'll see about that. (They met swords and their battle began. Julie was able to push Zack back somewhat, but he was still taller and a little stronger then her.)

-Zack- Good you still have some fight left in you, and don't even think about trying to multiply and save Zim. Because, if you do I will blast his Pak with a lightning bolt and I never miss.

-Julie- Enough talk prepare to die. (They continued to fight. While down on the other ledge Silvia was still on top of Zim clawing at him.)

-Zim- Get your filthy body off of me Silvia. (He said taking out his own lazar sword and cutting her arm a little.)

-Silvia- AHH! (Then Zim kick her off of him into the plato.) You're going to pay for that Zim. (She said firing some dark balls at Zim.)

-Zim- (He was able to dodge the first one by jumping to the ground, but not the second one.) AHH!

-Silvia- Hahahaha! No one is going to save you this time. You'll die today. (She said forming a dark sword in her hand.)

-Zim- Funny I was going to say the same thing about you. (He said as he ran at Silvia and their swords met.)

-Tak- (She and the others were finally on the level where the door was.) Come on you guys we're almost there. WOW! (She said as a fireball nearly hit them all.)

-Victoria- Oh Dib.

-Dib- Victoria.

-Tak- Dib what are you doing? We have to stick together?

-Dib- No you guys go on ahead I have some unfinished business I have to take care of.

-Will- Dib you sure you don't need some help?

-Dib- No this is something I have to do on my own.

-Will- O.k. take good care of yourself bud. (He said putting up his hand for a high five. Dib met it with his own hand.)

-Dib- Count on it and you too. (They all left Dib to go face Victoria on his own, except for Thistle.) No Thistle I have to do this alone. (Thistle jumped onto Dib's head.) Thistle no this is completely immature and... (Thistle looked down at Dib from his head and gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes you have ever seen.) Oh o.k. come on, but you have to stay hidden and safe. (Thistle got off of his head and did a flip in the air for joy, and they both headed off to go fight Victoria.) Victoria come on out here NOW AND FACE ME! (Victoria came out from behind a rock holding Gretchen's neck with her arm.)

-Gretchen- Dib. (She said then Victoria began to chock her.)

-Dib- Let her go.

-Victoria- No I think I'll kill her right in front of you.

-Gretchen- Dib go on save yourself.

-Dib- No Gretchen I'm not going to leave you. Not this time. Now let Gretchen go Victoria and FIGHT!

-Victoria- Oh you're so forceful. Fine. (She said as she threw Gretchen to the side.) But, just know that you're going to die. (She said as she formed a fire sword in her hand.)

-Dib- I don't think so. (He said as he formed an ice sword in his hand and they ran at each other.)

-Random Music- **Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh, and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it**  
-Victoria- You're scum Dib. I can't believe you left me for that thing. I really liked you.

-Dib- Well I like you too. Until I found out the truth and don't call her that. (He said as he forced her back and to the ground. Then he threw an ice shard at her leg. Cutting it off.)

-Victoria- AHH! (She screamed then started to laugh as her legs came back.) Did you forget it takes a lot more than that to kill me. (She said as she fired some fire balls and dark balls right at Dib. They combined and hit him.)

-Dib- AHH!

-Random Music-**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**

-Victoria- HAHAHA! You're pathetic.

-Dib- No you are. (He said running at her with his sword. Their swords met and they both fought like crazy.)

-Victoria- So what truth did you finally learn that you can't win?

-Dib- No that you're nothing, but a disgusting evil alien scum bag. But, I would like to thank you. Because, thanks to you I finally figure out who my real friends are. I also discovered that Gretchen is and always will be the only girl for me. (He said cutting off her arm.)

-Victoria- AHH! I'm gonna make you wish you had never said that. (She said as her arm and sword came back.)

-Dib- We'll see about that. (They continued to fight neither one of them letting down their guard.)

-Tak- Look it's the door, but how do we get it opened?

-Shadow- Wait I smell Amethyst's sent. Look her blood. (He said pointing to the marker.) Will put your hand right here.

-Will- I don't know about this.

-Shadow- Oh come quit being such a wimp. (He said as he grabbed Will's hand and made him touch the marker.)

-Will- AHH!

-Paige- Shadow stop it. (She said as she grabbed her brother's hand off the marker.)

-Shadow- Oh sorry Will I did not know it would do that. But, hey at least the door opened and come on man you're not hurt that bad are you?

-Will- No it's not the worst thing that has happen to me today.

-Shadow- Oh you mean... (Will covered his mouth.)

-Will- Don't say it. Come on let's go. (They all ran inside. They had not gone far when suddenly they were attacked by spikes.)

-Rachel- Will look out. (She pushed Will out of the way and the spikes went into her arm.) AHH!

-Shadow and Will- Rachel NO!

-Jess- Hahahaha! This is as far as you freaks go.

-Rachel- Jess you jerk. (She said holding her arm in pain)

-Will- Don't worry Rachel I'll get those spikes out. (He said as he pulled out the spikes.) Uw blood I don't feel so good. (He said as he took out his inhaler and inhaled.)

-Shadow- Oh come on how sad are you dude. (He said as he rapped his sister's wound.)

-Will- What I have a condition?

-Jess- Hahahaha! Paige are you ready for our rematch.

-Paige- Sure.

-Shadow- No I'll take you on. Paige you and the others have to get to Amethyst.

-Paige- But...

-Shadow- I'll be fine, beside I have to make this jerk pay for hurting my sister.

-Paige- Fine come on you guys. (They all started running.)

-Tak- Hey wait I'm the leader.

-Jess- Who said I would let you guys leave. (He said as he fired some spikes at them, but then Shadow blasted them away with his blasts that came out of his mouth. He was transformed and ready to fight.)

-Shadow- Who said I would let you hurt them.

-Jess- Fine lover boy let's see how long you last. (He said as he covered his entire body with spikes and made a sword out of spikes.)

-Shadow- (He transformed back and turned his arms into swords.) Same thing goes for you. (They fought.)

-Silvia- (She and Zim were still fighting and Zim was loosening. Silvia was firing none stop dark balls at him and he was doing everything he could to block them.)

-Random Music- **Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it**  
-Silvia- Give up Zim you're never going to win.

-Zim- Says you. (He said as he ran at Silvia, but she met him with her sword and he was already pretty weak from fighting against those dark balls earlier. Then Silvia scratched him on the arm.) AHH! (Then she knocked his sword right out of his hand and over the edge.) MY SWORD!

-Silvia- And, now it's your turn. (She said as she blasted him right off of the edge and to his death.)

-Zim- AHH!

-Julie- Zim!

-Zack- Pay attention to your own fight or else you'll die. Besides he's already gone.

-Julie- No! (She said as she continued to fight out of anger.)

-Silvia- That felt good. Zack I'm coming to help you kill her. (She said getting ready to climb up and blast Julie dead.)

-Zim- Oh no you don't stay away from her.

-Silvia- What you cheated? (Yes Zim was still alive he had a jetpack in his Pak and he had his sword.)

-Zim- No I never cheat. I'm just a lot smarter. Hahaha! (He flew at Silvia and slashed at her stomach.)

-Silvia- AHH!

-Random Music- **I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**  
-Silvia- I should of know you would be back to save her. I guess she replaced Crystal in your heart. I'm not surprised you're such a disgrace.

-Zim- Never… (He said taking out a laser gun and shooting her.) I will never forget about Crystal she will always be my first love. No matter what happens she will never be replaced in my heart. As for Julie I love her too.

-Silvia- And, what about your stupid daughter.

-Zim- She's not stupid and I love her too and she will beat Doom and Scourge just like I am going to beat you. (He said continuing to shoot her.)

-Silvia- (She blocked a couple of his blasts.) Ha not with that kind of aim. IDIOIT! (She said as she blasted the gun out of his hand.)

-Zim- Hey I made that gun myself.

-Silvia- I'm surprised it actually worked then.

-Zim- Uw! You'll pay for that. NO ONE INSULTS THE ALMAITY ZIM AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! (They met swords again and the fighting continued.)

-Radom Music- **Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know?**

-Victoria- (She continued to fight with great anger, and then she pushed Dib to the ground.) Hahahaha! You still don't know how to use your own powers to their full potential. Do you Dib?

-Dib- (He got up as best he could refusing to give up, but he was hurt in a lot of places.) Oh and you do?

-Victoria- Of course I do I've had years of experience. Example. (She said as she put her hands on the ground turning the ground hot and making lava blasts come out of the ground. Some of it hit Dib and blasted him into the side of the plato.)

-Dib- AHH! (He got knocked out.)

-Gretchen- Oh no Dib wake up. Oh I feel so useless. (She said as she started crying then she realized that he had been cut free.) What? Oh Thistle. (She hugged him.) It's good to see you too. Can you get this collar off of me? (Thistle nodded and bit the collar off of her.) Good boy now let's go teach Victoria a lesson in pay back. (She ran at Victoria who was about to kill Dib.)

-Victoria- Say you're prays Dib. (Dib woke up to find Victoria ready to kill him.)

-Gretchen- NO! (She jumped on top of Victoria touching her without her gloves on.)

-Victoria- AHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU HUMAN SCUM! (She said as she scratched Gretchen, but despite the pain Gretchen would not let go. Then Victoria grabbed her by the arms and threw her to the edge of the ledge. Gretchen grabbed the edge at the last minute. She was holding on for dear life.) Hahahaha! I should have killed you sooner. Oh well better late than never. (She said as she step on Gretchen's hand and Gretchen fell.)

-Gretchen- AHH!

-Dib- GRETCHEN NO!

-Victoria- Hahahaha! Don't worry Dib you'll soon be joining her.

-Dib- THAT'S IT! (He got up and ran at Victoria cutting her with his sword he was really mad.)

-Random Music- **I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?**

-Victoria- Finally if I had know that killing her would bring out the fighter in you I would have killed her sooner.

-Dib- Enough talk. You're gonna pay for what you did here today. She was the only one who ever understood me and you took her away from me. So I'm gonna take away your life FOREVER! (He said as he stabbed his sword into the ground turning it to ice. The ice covered Victoria's legs.)

-Victoria- AHH NO I'M STUCK!

-Dib- (He jumped up and aimed a new sword right at her heart.) And now you're dead. (He stabbed her right in the heart.)

-Victoria- AHH! (The stab turned her into ice and then the she shattered and died and when she died Alexes self-destructed.)

-Random Music- **I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**

-Dib- It's finally done. AHH! (He screamed in anger and started hitting the ground.) Oh Gretchen I'm so sorry. If only I had beaten her sooner. You'd still be alive. (He slammed both of his hands at the ground and started to cry.) I'm such an idiot I can't do anything right. Oh how do I expect to save the entire earth when I can't even save the girl I love.

-Gretchen- Dib.

-Dib- Oh great now I'm hearing things either that or her ghost has come back to haunt me.

-Gretchen- Wrong in every way.

-Dib- Huh. (He turned to find Gretchen fine. Thistle had saved her.) Gretchen you're alright. (Thistle put her down and she put her gloves back on so Dib could hug her. They were both so happy they were finally reunited and hugging each other after so long.) Oh Gretchen I've missed you so much.

-Gretchen- Dib I always knew you could do it and... AHH! (She said as her arm began to hurt.)

-Dib- Gretchen what's wrong? (She showed him her hand. The mark was almost completely covering her hand.) Oh no come on we have to hurry. Doom must have the cure.

-Gretchen- But Dib I…

-Dib- No I'm not going to lose you again. Now come on. (They both ran for the cave.)

-Jess- (He continued to fire blast after blast at Shadow.)

-Shadow- AHH! (He screamed as some of the spikes dug into his skin.)

-Jess- Give up Shadow.

-Shadow- Never! (He said taking out the spike and throwing them to the side.) We Deamanatas don't know the meaning of the word.

-Jess- Well here allow me to teach you. (He said as he made a lot of spikes come right at Shadow and he could not dodge them. The spikes pinned him down. Jess got over Shadow.) Now die.

-Dib- Shadow. (He blasted Jess with some ice shards.)

-Jess- (He turned to glot giving Shadow the chance to take the spikes off of him and grab something from inside his pocket.) Hahahaha! Fool less human that won't kill me.

-Shadow- No but this will. (He said as he took out a gun and blasted Jess right in the head.)

-Jess- AHH! (Jess died and fell to the ground and when he died so did Razor.)

-Shadow- (He pushed Jess off of him.)

-Dib- Shadow are you O.k.?

-Shadow- Are you kidding it takes a lot more than that to kill me.

-Dib- Sure now come on we have to go.

-Shadow- Wait what about Victoria?

-Dib- She's dead, but Gretchen can't hold out much longer now come on.

-Shadow- No I have to go help Zim and Julie.

-Dib- But, what about Amethyst.

-Shadow- She does not need me to help her kick my stupid Uncles' butt. She is after all a wonderful and amazing girl. Because, she has the one thing Doom does not have and will never have friends and brains. As for her father well he has one of those qualities. And maybe if I save him he'll stop hating me.

-Dib- Well good luck then.

-Shadow- You too. (He said putting down his hand for a low five Dib was going to do it, but then Shadow pulled it away.) Too slow.

-Dib- Whatever. See you later. (They both went there different ways.)

-Me- Will our heroes make it in time. Will Amethyst be able to do the impossible find out next time. Anyway review and I hope you all like my drawing and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	11. Death Written in Blood

-Me- Yeah another chapter and only four more to go. Enjoy and I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. See you guys later.

Setting 1 On top of the Plato

Doom, Scourge, and Amethyst were at the top of the plato where there were two pole thing you know like from Greece. In between them was a fiery portal. Anyway it was now 13 o'clock and you know what that means time to do or die.

-Doom- Here we are at last the time has come it is now 13 o'clock

-Amethyst- Oh no. (She tried to run away, but Scourge pulled her back.)

-Scourge- Where do you think you're going? The fun has just begun. Hahaha! (She said as she formed a dark dagger in her hand and cut Amethyst's hand with it.)

-Amethyst- AHH! (Then Scourge threw the dagger into the portal.)

-Doom- Hahaha! The time has come. Oh forces of good and evil I summon you. (The fire began to rise up and turn from red to black again and again.) I have brought you good and evil both forged from the same body and now I shall show you my devotion. (He formed another sword and cut himself this time and started to make the Matrixsys symbol on the ground in his own blood it started to glow red like blood. Then dark hands grabbed Amethyst and Scourge and started to scan them also they scratched their stomachs.)

-Amethyst- AHH!

-Scourge- It's working Hahaha!

-Doom- Now I ask you to bestow upon me Doomexscar last of the Matrixsys the ultimate power. (A dark power blast hit Doom and he started to absorber the powers and Amethyst and Scourge were let down. Dun Dun Dun. It's all over or is it?)

-Paige- Amethyst (She said as she and the others arrived to try and help Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Paige.

-Paige- Here catch this. (She said as she throw Amethyst sword to her.)

-Scourge- Thank you. (She said as she grabbed it. Then Amethyst bit her on the arm and she let go of the sword.) AHH!

-Amethyst- (The sword fell and as it did it cut Amethyst free.) Ha! I'm free. (She cut her collar off.)

-Doom- No you fool don't let her get away.

-Dib- Amethyst cut away the power with the sword.

-Amethyst- You don't have to tell me twice big head.

-Dib- My head's not big.

-Amethyst- Whatever. (She ran at the beam and sliced it into stopping the process just in time.)

-Doom- No why you little. (He grabbed Amethyst by the collar of her outfit.) How dare you ruin everything.

-Paige- Amethyst, let her go. (They all ran at Doom, but then Scourge put her hands on the ground and a black fire force field separated our heroes from Amethyst, Scourge, and Doom.)

-Tak- No don't touch it if any of us who are outside touch it then we will die instantly.

-Paige- But, what about Amethyst?

-Tak- We just have to trust her to handle herself in there.

-Paige- And if she can't?

-Tak- Then we're all DOOMED! DAH!

-Scourge- Hahaha! Just stand back and watch her die for good. Hahaha!

-Doom- You insolent mix how dare you interrupt me in my moment of glory. (He said as she began to chock her.) You're pathetic. (He said as he threw her at the force field. It shocked her very painfully.)

-Amethyst- AAAHHH!

-Doom- Well your efforts were all in vain, because I was able to absorb more than enough power to power my new super weapon which I will use to destroy all the Irkens and Utopians in the universe. And, I think I will start off by destroying Earth since you pathetic Earthlings have given me some much trouble.

-Dib- NO!

-Doom- YES! But, first I think I will put an end to this pathetic mix's life for good. (He said as he grabbed Amethyst this time digging his claws into her neck and she had dropped the sword. This was not good.)

-Scourge- Wait master you said I would be the one to kill her off. Please?

-Doom- Well why not I need some entertainment before I conquer the universe.

-Tak- Hey that's our job.

-Doom- Not any more. (He said as he threw Amethyst to the ground and stood back to watch Scourge kill Amethyst.)

-Scourge- Alright Amethyst pick up your sword and let's begin. (Scourge formed a dark sword in her hand and they started to fight.)

-Random Music- **Fire on the mountain  
Through the freeze  
Save yourself  
There's evil  
In the garden  
But you don't see it  
I can tell**

-Scourge- (She was fighting Amethyst left and right not letting up at all and it seemed like she would win. Amethyst was still very weak and she only had one lesson after all and Scourge had all her powers. What was she going to do?) Come on Amethyst you can do better than that. (She said as she continued to cut Amethyst and then send her into the force field.)

-Amethyst- AHH!

-Scourge- Hahaha! Come on this is no fun if you lose already. (Amethyst wanted to put up more of a fight, but Scourge was not giving her a chance. Plus cutting herself in battle made her more weak and she was getting blacker by the minute.)

-Random Music- **How do you sleep while  
The city's burning  
Where do you go when you can't go home  
How do you drink when  
There's blood in the water  
Where do you turn when  
The world moves on  
When the world moves on, on**

-Amethyst- (Scourge grabbed Amethyst and then threw her at the force field again and again and then the shock knocked her out.) AHH!

-Scourge- Oh come on it's over already. Oh well it was fun while it lasted. Then again no it wasn't, because you were pathetic. (She was getting ready to kill Amethyst then Paige screamed)

-Paige- AMETHYST COME ON YOU CAN BEAT THESE JERKS I KNOW YOU CAN NOW GET UP PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP NOW!

-Scourge- Watch what you say human scum or you'll be next.

-Paige- I don't care, because Amethyst will destroy you both.

-Scourge- Oh really well you're words are stupid just like her. Why her pathetic little boyfriend is not even here to watch her die. LAME!

-Dib- That's, because she does not need his help. He said so himself that she does not need me to help her kick my stupid Uncles' butt she is after all a wonderful and amazing girl. Because, she has the one thing Doom does not have and will never have friends and brains. Come on Amethyst we're all counting on you to beat these Alien Scum. NOW GET UP!

-Paige- YEAH GET UP AND KICK ASS!

-Scourge- That's it your dead. (She was about to kill Paige by running throw the force field and killing her, but then Amethyst ran at her and blocked her sword with her own sword.)

-Amethyst- Stay away from my friends. (She said as they began to fight again and this time Amethyst was doing an awesome job.)

-Random Music-**Fire on the mountain  
You can feel it  
Against your skin  
You're standing  
By the river  
Let the river  
Take you in**

-Scourge- Now that's more like it. If I had know that threatening your stupid friends was all it took to get you to start fighting I would of done it sooner. In fact maybe next time I should kill them all. Hahaha!

-Amethyst- Over my dead body.

-Scourge- That's the idea. (They continued to fight both cutting the other one again and again.)

-Random Music- **How do you sleep while  
The city's burning  
Where do you go when you can't go home  
How do you drink when  
There's blood in the water  
Where do you turn when  
The world moves on  
When the world moves on  
When the world moves on, on Yeah**

-Scourge- Fine I was enjoying this battle, but know I think I want to kick things up a notch. So let's see how well you fair against all your old powers. (She said as she disappeared.) Hahaha! You'll never get me now. (Then Amethyst cut Scourge and made her bleed on the arm.) AHH!

-Amethyst- First rule of going invisible idiot keep your big mouth shut.

-Scourge- O.k. then let's see how well you fair against your super speed. (She started to run really really fast and cut Amethyst again and again.)

-Amethyst- AHH! AAHH! (Then she comed down and waited for Scourge to strike then she cut her at her legs.)

-Scourge- AHH! You insolent little pest how dare you. (She said as she started to levitate Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- AHH! Put me down.

-Scourge- Gladly. (She slammed Amethyst down to the ground making her cough up her own blood and making her very weak.)

-Scourge- Hahaha! Had enough yet? Ready to give up? I think I will kill that dumb friend of your's now.

-Amethyst- You stay away from her. I won't let you hurt any of my friends and I will never give up. (She ran at Scourge and continued to cut her and then she punched her right into the force field)

-Scourge- AHH! Oh crap what is it with you? (She said whipping the blood from her lips.) You are covered in blood, you keep getting blacker and blacker and yet you refused to quit. You can barely stand and you still think you can win. I hate those eyes they keep mocking me. I want you to shut them for good. NOW DIE! (She ran at Amethyst and their swords met again.)

-Amethyst- Never I will never give up or die, because I have someone I have to protect. I will never let me friends down no matter what. My friends are what keeps me going and I'll never let you hurt them.

-Scourge- HAHAHA!

-Amethyst- What's so funny?

-Scourge- You, you think you can protect your pathetic friends. HAHAHA! Watch how wrong you are in five, four, three, two, one.

-Gretchen- AHH!

-Will- AHH! (They both fell to the ground in pain. Fire started to consume their bodies and it was making its way to their heads.)

-Paige, Dib, and Rachel- Will Gretchen NO!

-Tak- No don't touch them or else you will die instantly.

-Rachel- No Will Gretchen hold on please. (She said with tears in her eyes.)

-Scourge- They only have a couple of minutes left.

-Random Music- **Hell, I see smoke out on the horizon  
Mama, get your baby, take  
Her down to the water  
I view the wind like a promise broken  
I see the future but  
It's getting farther**

-Dib- No Gretchen please don't go. (Tears were falling from his eyes as he saw her becoming weaker and weaker.)

-Gretchen- I'm sorry Dib.

-Will- Sis take good care of Mom, Dad, Meridith, and Allee for me. Please.

-Paige- No Will don't talk like that. I can't go home without you. You're my big brother and I love you. Please don't go. (She said with tears in her eyes.)

-Will- Shh I'll be fine.

-Rachel- Will don't. I don't want to see anybody else die. Please.

-Will- Sorry. (He closed his eyes.)

-Dib- Will Gretchen please don't give up.

-Gretchen- I'm sorry Dib I'm just too weak. (She closed her eyes.)

-Scourge- Hahaha! Oh and what's this. (She said taking out the antidote in Victoria's necklace.) The only thing that can cure your pathetic friends. Maybe I will give it to them if you kill yourself Amethyst. That would be wonderful.

-Paige- No Amethyst don't believe her. I don't want to lose you both.

-Amethyst- But, Paige I...

-Scourge- Oh please don't you get it Amethyst your life is meaningless. My master let your friends bring you back to life. So this could happen now you are useless and all useless things must die. Just like your stupid friends. (She threw the necklace to the ground...)

-Random Music- **Hell, I see smoke out on the horizon  
Mama, get your baby, take  
Her down to the water  
I view the wind like a promise broken  
I see the future but  
It's getting farther**

-Amethyst- No! (Then out of nowhere Amethyst sword grew and the end caught the necklace string just before it hit the ground.) I am sick and tired of everybody telling me what I can and can't do. Well I can beat you and I can save my friends. Dib catch she tossed the necklace to Dib and he caught it. Then he gave it to Gretchen to drink and then he threw it to Paige and she gave it to Will to drink. And right away the fire went away. And Gretchen and Will went back to normal and they opened their eyes.)

-Dib- Gretchen you're o.k.

-Gretchen- Yes I feel great. (She said as she stud up and throw the gloves at the wall and they bursted into flames then she kissed Dib right on the lips.)

-Will- AHH! I can't see.

-Paige- Here Will. (She gave Will back his old glasses and he threw the old ones away, and put back on his old glasses and his hair was back to normal.) Oh Will I was so worried. (She hugged her brother and he hugged her back.)

-Will- Hey don't worry sis it looks like I won't be going anywhere after all.

-Rachel- So this is the real you huh Will. I like it. (She said as she kissed him right on the lips too.)

-Will- WOO!

-Dib- Hey man glad to have you back.

-Will- Glad to be back dude. (They said as they high fived each other.) And hey Gretchen glad to have you back too.

-Gretchen- Yah thanks Will.

-Rachel- Yeah Gretchen you're cool.

-Paige- Defiantly.

-Gretchen- So are you guys.

-Scourge- Blah all this love is making me noshes and you are still going to lose.

-Amethyst- No you're wrong. (She said as she went back to fighting.)

-Random Music- **How do you sleep while  
The city's burning  
Where do you go when you can't go home  
How do you drink when  
There's blood in the water  
Where do you turn when  
The world moves on  
When the world moves on, hey  
When the world moves on,  
Yeah, oh Yeah, oh yeah world moves on  
That world moves on, yeah**

-Amethyst- My friends hope makes me stronger they have never given up on me and that is why I cannot afford to give up on myself. (She kept on fighting. Scourge tried to throw dark balls at Amethyst, but she kept forcing them back at her with her sword.) You may think that I am pathetic, but it is you who are pathetic, because you don't have any friends and I feel sorry for you. All you do is kill people. So you will never know what it is like to risk it all for the people you love. And you will never know love. (She said as she slashed a big force of power right out of her sword and at Scourge. Making her hit the wall hard.)

-Scourge- AHH!

-Amethyst- And that is why you are so easily beaten. (She said as she streaked her hand one more time and then stabbed Scourge right in the heart.)

-Scourge- AAAHHH!

-Random Music- **Yeah, oh Yeah, oh yeah world moves on  
That world moves on, yeah**

**Yeah, oh Yeah, oh yeah world moves on  
That world moves on, yeah**

-Amethyst- (She took her sword out of Scourge's heart and she began to disappeared.) Yes it's finally over.

-Scourge- HAHAHA! You are so naive you think you've won. HAHAHA! You've won nothing you still have to defeat my master and he is way more powerful than me. So you may have beaten me, but in the end the result will be the same and you will die, and the universe will belong to my master. HAHAHA! So see you soon. HAHAHA! (She disappeared and then Amethyst turned to Doom ready to face her death, or greatest victory ever.)

-Amethyst- We'll see who dies or who wins in the end. But, as far as I'm concerned YOU'RE NEXT DOOM!

-Doom- We'll see about that.

-Me- Who will win. Will it be Amethyst or Doom find out in the next chapter until then review and I hope you like my drawings and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	12. Ever Lasting Love

-Me- I don't own Invader Zim or the song in her. Enjoy!

Setting 1 The fight to end all Fights

Amethyst was headed right at Doom. Would she win this fight? Or will the Universe belong to Doom. Read and find out.

-Amethyst- AHH! (There swords met.)

-Doom- I'm impressed that you were able to defeat Scourge. I'll give you that. But, compared to me she's nothing.

-Amethyst- Oh just shut up already. (She said as she continued to fight.)

-Random Music- **Your time has come  
Once and for all  
You met your match  
You will fall  
This little game we play is gonna break us down  
Only one of us can wear the crown  
It's not as easy as you thought it'd be  
When it's down to you versus me**

-Doom- Sorry but, I'm not going anywhere, but you are. (He stuck her hard with a dark ball sending her hard against the force field.)

-Amethyst- AHH!

-Paige- Come on Amethyst you can't give up now. COME ON GET UP ALREADY!

-Amethyst- (Then Doom grabbed Amethyst with his tentacles.) AHH! Let me go.

-Doom- Gladly. (He threw her hard to the ground causing her to cough up her own blood.)

-Random Music- **I play rough  
I don't need to try  
You like to play mean  
But the score never lies**

**-**Paige**-** Amethyst!

-Amethyst- Don't worry I'm fine, but he won't be soon. (She ran at Doom and continued to give it her all. Then she eventually cut Doom on the arm.)

-Doom- AHH! You're going to pay for that. (They continued to fight.)

-Random Music- **Game over  
Game over  
Game over  
For now**

-Amethyst- (Doom grabbed Amethyst with his tentacles again and then shocked her.) AHH! (Then he threw her again.) AHH! (This time when she hit the force field she got knocked out.)

-Paige- AMETHYST NO! Come on you guys we have to do something. I mean Amethyst is out there risking her life for us, and we're just standing here like IDIOTS!

-Mimi- Paige is right. Come on Gir make Dive do something.

-Gir- Right Mimi (He kissed Mimi.)

-Mimi- Uw!

-Gir- O.k. Attack PINKY! (Diva transformed, and then blasted the force field away.)

-Paige- ATTACK! (They all ran at Doom. Paige used her plant to tie him down.) '

-Doom- AHH! Let me go!

-Dib- Not likely. (He said as he attacked Doom with his ice sword. They all gave it their all to fight Doom.)

-Random Music-**Winning the game's  
The only rule allowed  
No more good luck  
Or cheers from the crowd  
When the game began you never thought you'd lose  
But your time is up  
I play to bruise  
Look around, in fact, you've lost your team  
You tried your best, but you ran out of steam**

-Doom- THAT'S IT! (He blasted them all with a giant dark beam.)

-Gretchen- DIB! (She grabbed him.) He's unconscious.

-Will- Paige! (He got his sister just in time.) Come on sis wake up.

-Doom- HAHAHA! You fools just don't get it. I have more than half of the ultimate power you can't possibly even hope to defeat me.

-Rachel- We'll see about that. (She said as she fired an arrow at him, but he caught it and threw it at her. And she landed on the ground.) AHH!

-Tak- Rachel don't worry I have training for this kind of thing. (She pulled out the arrow.)

-Rachel- AHH! I almost had him.

-Doom- HAHA! You wish my stupid niece, but you could never beat me. HAHA! (He grabbed Amethyst with the tentacles one more time then he grabbed her own sword.) Oh Amethyst it's time for you to say good bye and I think I will kill you with your own sword. Ready now die. (Just as he was about to stab her the sword busted into peddles and went back into Amethyst's hands and then she slashed him in the arm cutting it off.) AHH! (He let her go and backed up in pain. What was left of his arm was bleeding.) Why you little mix HOW DARE YOU!

-Amethyst- You just don't get it Doom do you? I told you I have someone I have to protect so my powers keeps increases. My friends and family never gave up on me and I will never let them down. I would not expect an evil jerk like you to understand, because you killed and betrayed your own family. But no matter what you will loose this fight. (They continued to fight on and on. Amethyst turned invisible and then she went super speed and attacked Doom and Attacked him. Then he slashed her and made her visible again. He came at her but then she flew out of the way and fired some hand beams at him and a beam from her sword but he continued to fight and injured her and her marks were growing by the minute. Which meant that she was getting weaker.)

-Random Music- **I play rough  
I don't need to try  
You like to play mean  
But the score never lies  
You're all out of wishes  
Kiss your dreams goodbye  
The end's the same  
It's not whether you win or lose  
It's how you play the game**

-Silvia- Give up Zim.

-Zim- Never I will never surrender to that likes of you Silvia. FOR I AM ZIM! (Just then she fired a dark ball right at his jetpack.) AHH!

-Silvia- HAHA! Now prepare to die...

-Shadow- Yes you will. (He said as she stabbed his sword harnd right in Silvia's Pak. Making her die instantly.)

-Silvia- AHH!

-Zim- Shadow you saved my glorious Zim life.

-Shadow- Does this mean that you no longer hate me?

-Zim- Yes just stay away from Amethyst.

-Shadow- Yes wait WHAT!

-Zim- Just kidding.

-Julie- Ahh! GUYS A LITTLE HELP OVER HER PLEASE! (Zack just knocked Julie's sword out of her hand.) AHH!

-Zack- Now I will destroy your girlfriend just like you destroyed mine.

-Zim- Over my dead body. (He said as Shadow gave him a ride back up to the top and then he fell on top of Zack and stabbed him in the back killing him right away.) HAHA! NEVER MESS WITH INVADER ZIM'S GIRLFRIEND!

-Julie- Oh Zim you saved my life. (She gave him a big kiss right on the lips.)

-Shadow- Ahh guys hello Amethyst is in trouble?

-Zim- Of course I knew that come on you guys we have to hurry.

-Shadow- Whatever. (They all left for the top of the plato.)

-Amethyst- Say your prays Doom. (She Said with her sword aimed right at Doom's heart.)

-Doom- I must say you surprise me Amethyst you say that you are fighting for your mother's honor and yet do you honestly think your father still has feelings for her? Does he even still care about you or her?

-Amethyst- Shut up of course he does.

-Doom- Are you sure that you're not second in his heart and does he actually even remember your mother?

-Amethyst- Of course I think. Shut up you're just trying to mess with my head my dad still loves me and my mom.

-Doom- Are you sure how can you prove that? I mean if he really did love you then where is he?

-Amethyst- I ah... (Amethyst was starting to get worried and distracted and Doom seized the opportunity and blasted her with two dark balls.) AHH! (Her sword went flying and so did she.)

-Shadow- AMETHYST! (He flew at her just in time to catch her.)

-Random Music- **Game over  
Game over  
Game over  
For now**

-Doom- Hahaha! You're too late Shadow in a few minutes Amethyst will be dead.

-Amethyst- Shadow I feel so weak.

-Shadow- No Amethyst don't give up I won't let you die I just wish I could of gotten here sooner. (He put Amethyst down then he ran at Doom and slashed him in the stomach.)

-Doom- AHH! You'll pay for that. (He sent Shadow flying with a dark beam.)

-Shadow- AHH!

-Doom- Now for the Mix.

-Zim- Never! (He ran at Doom and struck him with his sword.)

-Doom- AHH! How dare you you pathetic Irken. (He grabbed Zim then sent him right into Shadow, but then Zim turned back into Julie.) What? (Then Zim came from behind and stabbed Doom in the back.)

-Zim- THIS IS FOR CRYSTAL AND AMETHYST!

-Doom- AHH! That's it. (He grabbed Zim and then he threw him and Rachel got him just in time.)

-Random Music- **Is that all you got?  
Come on  
Unh-unh  
Bring it on**

-Doom- HHAHAH! Alright Amethyst now that I have destroyed you pathetic friends and stupid family it's your turn. (He said as she grabbed her by the neck getting ready to kill her.) HAHA! Any last words?

-Amethyst- Yeah die. (She said as she levitated her sword right into the wound that her dad had made and it led right to his heart, and her blood was still in the sword.)

-Random Music- **Game over  
Game over  
Game over  
For now  
Game over**

-Doom- AHH! NO NOT AGAIN! (He exploded and Shadow caught Amethyst before she hit the ground. And all her dark marks went away.)

-Shadow- Amethyst you did it. Amethyst what's wrong with her?

-Julie- She's weak we have to get her to the hospital on the Massive, but there's no time the planet is becoming unstable. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

-Wisest- Ask and you will receive. (She said as the Massive beamed all of our heroes up)

-Julie- My Wisest my Tallest you saved us YEAH!

-Tak- I can't believe you guys actually saved Zim.

-Purple- Oh no can't we just leave him behind?

-Everybody- NO!

-Red- Well it was worth a try.

-Me- Now we only have two more chapters to go. Enjoy review and sorry I only had one drawing to post this time. Still I think it looks pretty cool. I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	13. Home Word Bond and New Mission

-Me- Yeah another chapter enjoy and review. I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 The Massive

Well the wounds of the humans and alien humans had just been treated and now it was time to get their humanity back.

-Dib- I can't believe it soon I will finally be human again. (He took the potion and drank it.)

-Paige- Hey don't hog it all. (She took it from Dib and drank the last bit. Then suddenly a swirling bit of dust appeared around there feet it circled till it completely consumed them.) Hey what is going on?

-Dib- Ahh it hurts. (When the dust was done a puff of smoke broke out and when it was clear Dib and Paige were back to normal.) Are you...

-Paige- YES I AM HUMAN AGAIN!

-Dib- WHOO ME TOO!

-Paige and Dib- YES NO MORE ALIEN USP NO MORE ALIEN US WHOO! (They said as they danced together for joy.)

-Will- It is great to have you guys back after all this time. (As soon as Will said that Dib sat on the couch he seemed shocked.)

-Random Music- **I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**

-Will- Dib are you o.k.?

-Dib- Yah I'm fine I just can't believe it's finally all over.

-Will- Yah me neither it will be weird to finally be going back home.

-Random Music- **I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.**

-Will- You sure are lucky Dib our Dad is probably going to ground us for life after this.

-Dib- Yah well I would rather my Dad notice me then ignore me altogether. Well I hope that Gaz is at least happy to see me.

-Will- I bet she will be.

-Dib- So what about you Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Well I called my mom before we left and told her that I was staying over at Keef's house.

-Dib- Oh that was smart I guess we'll have to endure his hug of death when we get back. Oh well things could be worse. So what are you guys going to do when we get back are you going to help me fight against Amethyst and Zim?

-Will- Well I don't know.

-Tallest Red- Hey humans. (He said as he, Purple, and the Wisest came into the room.)

-Dib- You know we do have names.

-Wisest- Fine I mean since this is a formal meeting Will, Dib, Gretchen, and Paige our Control Brains tell us that we should grant you all as a whole one wish for helping us defeat Doom. So what do you want?

-Dib- We don't want our planet to ever be destroyed by your race. DAH!

-Will- Yah I agree with Dib.

-Paige- I don't want to fight Amethyst so I vote yes too.

-Gretchen- Dito.

-Tallest Red- Fine we never wanted to destroy your stupid planet anyway. So it's not much of a loss. I just wish we knew what to do about Zim now.

-Zozo- My Wisest my Wisest I have the mission specs for the new invader mission. You must look at them PLEASE!

-Wisest- (She took the paper from Zozo and looked at it.) This is perfect nice work Zozo.

-Zozo- Thank you my Wisest I try.

-Wisest- Yes yes that's very nice here Tallest Red look at this.

-Tallest Red- So we don't have to kill Zim?

-Wisest- No not if this plan works.

-Tallest Red- I still don't think that Amethyst should stay with Zim anymore.

-Wisest- I have already talked to the Control Brains about it, but she has to make the decision on her own. I guess we had better go then.

-Will- Wait so where is Rachel and Shadow?

-Wisest- She is receiving her and her brother's new mission from Julie. As for Shadow I believe he and Zim have not left Amethyst out of their sights since we left the planet.

-Tallest Red- Good then I guess we'd better tell Julie to tell Zim to come see us.

-Random Music- **The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try. **

-Zim- We'll soon be home Amethyst. (He said as he put his hand on her arm. She was on a bed with a breathing mask on.) I just wish she would wake up.

-Shadow- Don't worry Zim she'll be fine.

-Amethyst- Oh my head. (She said as she finally woke up.)

-Shadow- See.

-Zim- Amethyst you're alright.

-Amethyst- Yah what happened?

-Shadow- You passed out and then the planet exploded and we escaped in the Massive.

-Amethyst- Good so Doom can't ever come back?

-Zim- No he's gone you defeated him.

-Amethyst- No we did.

-Rachel- (She ran in very happy.) Shadow we're going to get to work under Julie isn't that great?

-Shadow- Yah I guess so.

-Amethyst- Don't worry Shadow we can still keep in contact.

-Shadow- Good. (He kissed Amethyst on the lips.) See you later Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yah sure.

-Rachel- Well come on Shadow I have to tell you more about our new mission.

-Shadow- Coming geeze give her one new mission and she goes all crazy. (He and Rachel left.)

-Amethyst- Ah sorry about that Dad.

-Zim- Hey it's o.k. he saved my life so I am somewhat o.k. with him and you dating for now.

-Amethyst- Good I think.

-Zim- I bet you're still feeling kind of weak.

-Amethyst- Yah, but it will be good to be going back home soon.

-Random Music- **So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.**

-Zim- Yah home.

-Julie- Ah Zim the Tallest and the Wisest want to talk to you and I want to talk to Amethyst alone.

-Zim- Sure. (He left the girls alone.)

-Julie- Hey Amethyst I'm sorry about falling in love with your father.

-Amethyst- It's o.k. he is one of a kind.

-Julie- Yah he sure is. You see Amethyst I used to be married myself, but my husband got killed trying to save me and then he was brought back by my brother and everything went bad after that. I tried to protect him, but he died and I got demoted after I went on a killing spree. Your father reminds me of him and that is probably why I like him. But, I would never want to replace your mother. No one could ever do that. I just want to be your friend.

-Amethyst- I have enough friends Julie, but now I really want another mom. I know nobody could ever replace my mom and I don't want anybody to. But, I do want my dad to be happy. My mom would want that. So when the time comes I will happily welcome you to the family Julie.

-Julie- Thanks Amethyst. (They gave each other a hug.)

-Random Music- **Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.**

-Julie- Well I guess I had better let you get some rest. So goodbye Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yah night. (Amethyst went to sleep.)

-Random Music- **Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.**

-Tallest Red- Zim the Control Brains have given us two orders one bad one good. The first is they gave us the order to give the humans one wish to thank them for helping us with Doom, and they chose to keep their stupid planet alive.

-Zim- Brilliant idea my Tallest we'll catch them off guard with this false promise.

-Tallest Purple- No Zim we're serious.

-Zim- But, my mission.

-Tallest Red- Sorry Zim, but there is some good news we do have a new mission for you, and here are the mission specs. Only you can complete this mission, because only you have the skills for it. Julie will be joining you of course, so what do you say are you up for it?

-Zim- Sure this is wonderful I will go tell Amethyst right now.

-Red- Wait a minute Zim there is more.

-Zim- Oh yah my Tallest what is the bad news?

-Wisest- Well Amethyst is no longer allowed to live with you.

-Zim- But, my Wisest and my Tallest she is my daughter, and I don't want to lose her again.

-Wisest- I'm sorry Zim, but you have to think about what's best for her.

-Zim- No I can't believe this is happening again. I just got her back after all.

-Random Music- **She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are.**

-Wisest- I'm sorry Zim, but this decision is final. Of course we are going to let Amethyst decide, but it would be in her best interest to leave you.

-Zim- I guess so.

-Wisest- And, you would still be able to contact her.

-Zim- Yah but, it would not be the same.

-Wisest- I'm sorry Zim, but you must make Amethyst accept this offer for her own good. Think about it if you really love her you'll let her go. Do you want her to die again, because you do something stupid?

-Zim- No of course not I just... Where will she end up?

-Wisest- Of course she will live on Utopia with me and Julie. So we can begin her training. Trust us Zim she will be happier there and safer. Please understand that this is for the best.

-Random Music- **Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
And nothing left to pack  
Ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong.**

-Zim- (He left the room with tears in his eyes.) I can't believe after all this I'm going to have to say good bye to her again. Oh Amethyst well I guess we aren't going to be a team after all.

-Random Music- **I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road  
Baby get ready, (Oh, I'm ready) get set, don't go.**

-Zim- I know I have to obey the Tallest and the Wisest, but I just… Oh Crystal if there was ever a time when I wished you were here it's now. But, you're not so I guess I will have to make this decision on my own, and it is for the best. Oh Amethyst please understand I still love you very very much.

-Random Music- **Looks like things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew**

-Zim- Amethyst wake up.

-Amethyst- Huh dad what is it?

-Random Music- **This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings**

-Zim- Ah how are you?

-Amethyst- Fine I guess. Dad is something wrong?

-Zim- Amethyst the Tallest and the Wisest want you to leave me forever.

-Random Music- **I'm ready to fly  
I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win**

-Amethyst- What? No I would never want to leave you dad I love you.

-Zim- And, I love you too Amethyst, but you must understand that this is for the best. You'll be safer with the Tallest and the Wisest. The Wisest says that you will live on Utopia and begin your training.

-Amethyst- But, I'm not ready to leave for my training. Dad don't you understand I don't want to be safe I want to be with you. (She said as she hugged her father and tears ran down her and his eyes.)

-Zim- I know, but you have to leave it if for your own good. I'm sorry. (He let go and ran off in tears.)

-Amethyst- Dad wait!

-Random Music- **She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road  
Baby (Ohhhhh I'm ready...) **

**I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road  
Baby get ready, (Oh, I'm ready) get set, don't go.**

**get ready, get set, please don't go.  
Don't go  
Let me go now, I'm ready  
Mmm Don't go  
I'll be alright.  
I'll be okay  
Know that I'll be  
Thinkin' of you  
Each and every day  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
Let me go now**

Setting 2 Amethyst P.O.V.

No I don't want to leave dad. I know he wants to do what is best for me, but I don't think this is it. I would rather risk my life every day then be away from him. He is the only family I have left. And I need him. I thought as I grabbed the phone. "Kierra I need you to come in here."

"Yes Master."

"Hey Kierra."

"So how are you doing? Zim just told me the bad news. So what are we going to do Master?"

"Oh Kierra I just don't know what to do."

"Well whatever you choose just know that I will be with you every step of the way."

"I know and I don't have to think hard about what I want to do. Kierra it's time to unleash my newest most ingenious plan ever. Hahaha!"

"She's back"

Setting 3 The Base

Skoodge was dancing he was wearing a shirt that said "I love to Party!" And dancing like crazy.

-Radom Music-** S. A. F.E.T.Y**

**Safty Dance**

**We can dance if we want to  
We can leave your friends behind  
'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're, no friends of mine**

**Say, we can go where we want to**  
**A place where they will never find**  
**And we can act like we come from out of this world**  
**Leave the real one far behind**

**And we can dance, "dansez"**

**We can dance if we want to  
We can leave your friends behind  
'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're, no friends of mine**

**Say, we can go where we want to**  
**A place where they will never find**  
**And we can act like we come from out of this world**  
**Leave the real one far behind**

**And we can dance, "dansez"**

**We can go when we want to**  
**Night is young and so am I**  
**And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet**  
**And surprise them with a victory cry**

**Say, we can act if we want to**  
**If we don't nobody will**  
**And you can act real rude and totally removed**  
**And I can act like an imbecile**

**And say**

-Skoodge- (He was also wearing a black hat and a tie and a blond wig.) Party People in the house say "Yah"

-Humans- Yah!

-Skoodge- Say "Oh Yah!"

-Humans- Oh Yah!

-Random Music- **We can dance, we can dance  
Everything's out of control  
We can dance, we can dance  
We're doing it from pole to pole**

**We can dance, we can dance**  
**Everybody look at your hands**  
**We can dance, we can dance**  
**Everybody's taking the chance**

**Chance**

**its a Safety dance**  
**Oh well its safe to dance**  
**Yes it safe to dance**

**-**Computer**- **In coming transmission from ZIM!

-Skoodge- Oh Crap! EVERYBODY OUT! (He pushed everybody out the door.)

-Random Music- **S.A.F.T.E.Y.**

**Saftey Dance **

**We can dance if we want to  
We've got all your life and mine  
As long as we abuse it, never going to lose it  
Everything will work out right**

**I say, We can dance if we want to**  
**We can leave your friends behind**  
**'Cause your friends don't dance, and if they don't dance**  
**Well they're no friends of mine**

**I say, we can dance, we can dance**  
**Everything's out of control**  
**We can dance, we can dance**  
**We're doing it from pole to pole**

-Skoodge- AND TURN OFF THAT STUPID MUSIC DO YOU WANT US TO GET COUGHT!

-Computer- Whatever.

-Zim- Skoodge I will be back soon and if I find even a single sign of a party you will be DEAD!

-Skoodge- O.k. I have to hurry we must clean like CRAZY!

-Random Music- **We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody's taking the chance**

**Well it's safe to dance**  
**Yes it's safe to dance**  
**Well it's safe to dance**  
**Well it's safe to dance**  
**Yes it's safe to dance**  
**Well it's safe to dance**  
**Well it's safe to dance**

**It's a Safety Dance**  
**Well it's a Safety Dance**  
**Oh it's a Safety Dance**  
**Oh it's a Safety Dance**  
**Well it's a Safety Dance**

-Skoodge- I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TURN OFF THAT STUPID MUSIC!

-Computer- We have another transmission coming in.

-Skoodge- O.k. put it through. THERE IS NO PARTY HERE!

-Voice- No, but there soon will be.

-Me- Another chapter done. ONE MORE TO GO LOOKS LIKE I WILL MAKE MY GOLE AFTER ALL! Check out my drawing and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	14. Epethiney Party

-Me- Yeah the final chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the songs in here enjoy and review.

Setting 1 The Voot Cruiser

Zim, Minimoose, Gir, and Diva were in the Voot Cruiser and they were headed for the base.

-Gir- (He had Diva on his head.) Wee look Mini Moose Pinky can fly.

-Zim- GIR WOULD YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW AND WHY DID YOU BRING THAT CREATURE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

-Gir- Awww don't be mad Master Pinky just wanted to come with us.

-Zim- First of all its name is Diva and haven't you notice that Amethyst and Kierra aren't with us?

-Gir- Yah where are Little Master and Kierra Buddy?

-Zim- Safe that is what I hope. Oh Gir it's just not going to be the same without having them around. (Zim and the others went into the base, but when they opened the door there was a party inside and everybody was there out of there disguises.)

-Amethyst- Surprise.

-Zim- What the?

-Amethyst- Hey Dad.

-Zim- Amethyst what are you doing here?

-Amethyst- Well I thought it over and I would rather be with you then anywhere else in the whole wide universe besides you still need my help to destroy this disgusting planet. Are you mad?

-Zim- Never I'm just so happy to see you. (He hugged Amethyst and she hugged him back.) But, about the mission I need to talk to you about it outside just let me get my disguise on.

-Amethyst- Good then let me get my contacts in and we can talk outside.

Setting 2 Outside

They both went outside and sat on the fence to talk.

-Zim- Amethyst first I'm so happy to see you. Sometimes I forget how much you've grown. You are so mature and very persuasive. Just like me. You do whatever it takes to get what you want and I'm very proud of you.

-Random Music- **Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Going to tell you how much I love you  
though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
you've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**

-Zim- But, we don't have to destroy the Earth anymore. You see the Tallest and the Wisest gave the humans a wish to thank them for helping us destroy Doom, and they asked that their stupid planet not ever be destroyed by us. But, I do have a new mission. We will go looking for new planets to conqueror every year and then once we find a new one we will stay there for a year and then move on and the advanced team will then destroy it. And Julie is coming with us.

-Amethyst- Oh that is good, because I did not want to destroy this planet anymore anyway, because I have friends here and I don't want to fight them. So does this mean that we will be leaving the earth?

-Zim- Yes in one year.

-Amethyst- Good I'm glad that we're going to be staying here for another year. I would miss my friend too much.

-Zim- Oh Amethyst. (They hugged again.)

-Random Music- **Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
go on, take on this whole world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl**

-Zim- (They both had tears in their eyes.) Oh Amethyst when I thought about life without you I hated it every minute of it. I am so glad that you are back to stay. I mean I already lost Crystal and I did not want to lose you too. Also I am so sorry for getting you captured and then dead. I promise I will never let it happen again.

-Amethyst- I know you won't Dad.

-Random Music- **When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
now look at you - I've turned around and you've almost grown  
sometimes when you're alseep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
as I walk away I hear you say "Daddy, love you more"**

-Amethyst- So does this mean that we still have to go to that stupid Earth Skool?

-Zim- To draw off suspension yes.

-Amethyst- Oh well I guess I could just ignore the Meef human. Maybe.

-Zim and Amethyst- HAHAHA!

-Random Music- **Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
go on, take on this whole world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl**

-Shadow- Hey am I interrupting anything? (He came up to them with a Green Electric Guitar in his hands.) Amethyst we need a singer in here and I need a dance partner.

**-**Zim- Amethyst…

-Amethyst- Dad come on please.

-Zim- O.k., but I'll be watching you.

-Random Music- **Someday some boy'll come and ask me for your hand  
but I won't say yes to him unless I know he's the half that makes you whole  
he has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love but between you and me he won't be good enough**

-Julie- Hey Zim.

-Zim- Julie?

-Julie- Don't worry Zim it's a costume party so no one will notice. Do you think you'll ever be o.k. with Amethyst dating Shadow?

-Zim- Well as long as she is happy then so am I.

-Julie- That's good to know now come on let's dance.

-Zim- Fine, but first (He gave Julie a big kiss on the check and they both blushed. Then they went into the base and danced.)

-Random Music- **Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
go on, take on this whole world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl**

**-**Amethyst- Hey Shadow I thought you said you couldn't dance?

-Shadow- I can't, but that does not mean that I can't fake it or you can't teach me.

-Amethyst- I guess so and since when can you play the guitar?

-Shadow- I can't it's a player guitar.

-Amethyst- Cool and Paige I did not know you could play the flute.

-Paige- Well I can and how long are you staying?

-Amethyst- A year.

-Paige- Cool. Now let's rock and roll.

-Amethyst-** O.k. You wake up, it's raining and it's monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door (Out the door)  
Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get out and hit the dance floor  
'Cause when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you got knowhere to go  
Don't you know**

Setting 3 The Massive

-Wisest- I can't believe Amethyst tricked us. She said that she was coming then she stole one of the ships and went back to Zim.

-Red- Oh well at least her dad's new job will keep her safe. Although I think we should send someone down there to take care of her and.. PURPLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

-Purple- I'M GETTING READY TO GO TO THE NEW CARNIVALIEA I HAVE TICKET FOR ALL OF US.

-Wisest and Red- WOO!

-Amethyst-** You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, and you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home**

-Shadow- Guitar Solo! (He began to play alone.)

-Zim- Hey Dib stink we are still enemies.

-Dib- Ah Zim why should we be enemies when you're not going to destroy the earth anymore. In other words let's be friends.

-Zim- Fine whatever. (They shook hands and their friendship was decided.)

-Dib- This is kind of weird.

-Zim- No that is. (He said pointing to Gir and Mimi who were dancing together.)

-Gir- WEE WOO DANCE MIMI DANCE!

-Mimi- AHH! I'M GONNA DIE! OR KILL YOU GIR AHH!

-Zim- I dare you to find anything weirder.

-Dib- O.k. that. (He said as he pointed at Diva and Mini Moose who where dancing together too. Of course it looked more like Diva was trying to get her partner switched with Mimi's.)

-Mini Moose- Meep Meep!

-Dib- Top that.

-Zim- I will look at that. (He said pointing to Tak and Skoodge.)

-Tak- Dah Dah hey. (They bumped into each other.) Oh Skoodge what are you doing here?

-Skoodge- Well I guess I should ask you the same thing. Wanna Dance?

-Tak- Me dance with you?

-Skoodge- Yah.

-Tak- Fine whatever. (They began to dance together.)

-Dib- Fine you win.

-Zim- Hahah I always win WOO! (He went back to dancing with Julie.)

-Dib- Oh who cares if Zim wins some stupid little contest I have my grand prize right here.

-Gretchen- Me too. (They were about to kiss when suddenly Keef popped out of nowhere and scared them half to death.)

-Keef- HEY BUDDIES!

-Dib- Keef what are you doing here?

-Keef- I came here with my little brother and…

-Zim- Keef you can't be here without a costume.

-Keef- But, Gretchen and Dib don't have a costume.

-Zim- Right let me refraze that you can't be here at all. (From out of nowhere some tentacles came and grabbed Keef and throw him out.)

-Keef- WEE! O.k. see you guys in skool tomorrow. (He left for home. It's surprising he would leave that easily.)

-Will- Wow for someone who has never done the tango before you're very good at it.

-Rachel- Thank you. (She said as she started to fly.)

-Will- No wait Rachel don't fly no costumes can do that.

-Rachel- Oh sorry Will I'm still getting used to this place. How are you doing Saphira?

-Saphira- Great Master. (She said as she continued to dance with Thistle.)

-Amethyst-**Your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know that you can always turn around  
Cause this world is big and it's crazy (crazy)  
And this girl is thinking that maybe  
This life is what some people dream about  
Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone (woah, Woah)  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Cause I know**

**You can change your hair and you can change your clothes**  
**You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes**  
**You can say goodbye, you can say hello**  
**But you'll always find your way back home**  
**You can change your style, and you can change your jeans**  
**You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams**  
**You can laugh and cry but everybody knows**  
**You'll always find your way back home**

-Meef- HEY AMETHYST IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN I LOVE YOUR NEW HAIR STYLE! (He said as he hugged her.)

-Amethyst- AHH! Meef what are you doing here? Let me go.

-Shadow- Amethyst who is this?

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow this is not what it looks like this is that annoying human I told you about.

-Shadow- Oh really. Good I have been wanting to meet you for a very long time. My name is Shadow Amethyst's real boyfriend. (He grabbed Meef and threw him into the wall.)

-Security Guard Gnomes- INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT! (They said as they were taking Keef out of the base.)

-Meef- Hey guys wait. Amethyst NO!

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow you are my hero. (She said as she gave him a big kiss.)

-Shadow- Oh it was nothing now let's get back to playing.

-Amethyst- ALRIGHT! **Where they know exactly who you are  
The real you is the superstar  
You know it's never too far away**

**You can change your hair and you can change your clothes**  
**You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes**  
**You can say goodbye, you can say hello**  
**But you'll always find your way back home**  
**You can change your style, and you can change your jeans**  
**You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams**  
**You can laugh and cry but everybody knows**  
**You'll always find your way back home**

**You'll always find your way back home...**  
**You'll always find your way back home...**  
**You'll always find your way back home...**

-Me- Well that is it I hope you all liked it and check out my drawings and as allways I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER! And the next episode will be called First Day Back.

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


End file.
